The Life of Nick and Judy
by SquishyBread
Summary: The story takes place from different view points of each other. These all may seem like one shots at the beginning, but the story will soon come into the clear. The first chapters are mere fillers about their past to get it to where I want the story.
1. Chapter 1

Nick hated the weather in the rainforest district. There was always rain. Nick liked the rain, for it let him have time to think. But there was too much of it in the District. Rain let him think about how life was, is, and will be. He also thought about his new job. The academy was something else, but being on the force gave meaning to Nick's life. Speaking of his job,

"Hey, Carrots," Nick said to his new partner.

"God! I've been staking out for far too long!" exclaimed Judy. "We're partners now and I need you helping me watch for the van, Nick! Stop sleeping on the job!"

"Calm down, Carrots. The van has been a no-show for 2 hours."

"It's been 4, you dumb fox." Judy explained. Nick spit out his coffee all over the dashboard of the cruiser.

"Why didn't you wake me?!" Nick almost yelled at her. He immediately saw Judy's face of alarm and horror and immediately realized that he didn't mean to say it so harshly. "I-I'm sorry Judy. I didn't mean it to sound harsh."

"I'm just messing with you, you dumb fox." Judy replied, giggling. "You should have seen the look on your face! Ha!" Nick blushed a very deep crimson, praying that it wasn't showing through is fur. If Judy had noticed, she didn't let on. "And the reason I didn't wake you is because you look c-" Nick immediately noticed that Judy had her eyes focused on something in the distance. Her ears shot straight up, causing Nick to look in the same direction. And there it was. The van was pulling up in front of the warehouse they (or more like Judy) were staking out. Nick knew that Judy could not see the van nearly as well as Nick, because of the darkness outside of the warm cruiser.

"I figured that Buffalo-Butt didn't mean 30 minutes, so I grabbed these for you," Nick said, pulling a rather small pair of night-vision goggles out of the glove compartment, still dripping wet from the coffee.

"Umm, here. Let's trade," Judy said to Nick, holding out a stack of napkins with the Bugga-Burger logo plastered on each of them.

"Thanks," Nick replied, trading Judy. He cleaned up his mess. Nick opened the door and ran to the nearest trash can to throw away the napkins. As he turned around, he realized he was not alone. He was about to kindly say 'hello' when he saw the leopard holding a gun to its head. "Woah buddy, calm down," Nick said, holding his hands up, showing he meant no harm. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," the leopard said.

"No you don't, there are people who care for you," Nick thought of quickly. He hadn't been trained to do anything like this. He took a step forward, causing the leopard to shout,

"I'm going to do it, or I'm going to make you do it for me," he said, pointing the gun at Nick. Nick reached for his tranquilizer, but it was nowhere to be found. Damn. He only had his lethal semi-auto pistol on him. He did not dare pull that out, though. The leopard turned the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, letting out a massive bang. Nick woke with a start, startling his wife from her peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

At first, Judy was hesitant about telling her family about Nick. When the fox first asked her to a date, she had been extremely surprised, but also extremely relieved that Nick had been the one to make the first move. She was planning to ask Nick on a date later that week, but when Nick made a move, her heart almost stopped. He was actually interested and willing to go with her and spend outside time with her. Nick had taken her to a new Italian restaurant that had opened down the street from her apartment complex, that she had been dying to try, but she was even more flattered when she learned how early Nick had put in for a reservation. "Two months?!" Judy had exclaimed when she learned.

"Well, yeah. I was trying to figure out how to ask you on a date, when you barged into my cubicle about how you couldn't wait to try the new restaurant that was opening down the street from you. I figured that was where I should take you. So I hopped online, almost cried that I would have to wait so long, but I wanted it done right." Nick clarified. "I wanted tonight to be perfect and all about you." To be honest, Judy had lost Nick halfway through, mesmerized by how much better Nick looked than her. Judy had quickly thrown a nice, lavender colored dress on, put on some heels and went to the restaurant as quickly as she could. While Nick seemed to have combed every knot out of his fur and put on a dashing tux. The only way Judy recognized Nick was by the elaborate grin and striped tie. Nick, on the other hand, thought he seemed underdressed than Judy, with her beautiful lavender dress, and red heels that sparked. But her eyes seemed to be the most beautiful thing Nick had ever seen. Maybe it was just the dress bringing her irises out, but to Nick, the entire world did not matter, not even the food the waiter was bringing. Judy was the only thing that matters.

By the end of the night, both were very happy. They had gone to Judy's apartment, where Nick had planned to drop her off and walk home, but he could not manage to do that, as a storm had started. Judy almost cheered when the storm had picked up, because the only thing she wanted was to be with Nick. Judy realized it was not going to die down, and invited Nick in for a glass of wine. Nick's stomach did a somersault when Judy invited him in, lifting his spirits. Judy and Nick had the next day off, so neither nurtured their glasses. After a full bottle of wine, Nick said something that almost made Judy's heart explode.

"I love you, Judy," Nick had whispered in her ear. What caught Judy's attention was the fact that Nick had called her Judy, something he only said if he was truly serious. Judy was to awestruck to do anything but give Nick a long kiss.

"God, was I hoping you would say that," Judy panted, after the lack of oxygen from the kiss.

"You're thinking about that night, aren't you?" Nick asked, snapping Judy back into reality. She was still on the train to her parents' house.

"How can you tell?" Judy asked back.

"I have my ways. I can also tell you haven't figured out what to say to them," Nick said. Judy slugged him in the arm. "Ow!"

"What should I say? 'I'm dating our natural enemy. The ones you warned me about.' Ugh. How did you do it with your mom?"

"Apply it slowly at first, and pile it onto that, but do it slowly with your dad. I'd rather not get tased." Nick replied. "Get your mom away from your dad and tell her. It will be better if she doesn't go into shock along with your dad on the fact that their precious daughter has been dating such a dashing fellow like myself." Another slug to the arm, but more in a teasing manner.

The plan went quite well, according to Judy's standards. The plan worked mostly according to how Nick said it would go, but he didn't expect to be pushed into the lake by his girlfriend. Nick, however didn't complain because his girlfriend's parents were ok with him dating their daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

I honestly was not expecting me to do as well as I am at this point. I wanted to just find a way to spend my pass time. I did not think that this many people would actually read this. Thanks so much! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm going to start putting more effort into these. Maybe this won't be such a terrible time. Who knows.

P.S. I have a surprise coming up soon for you guys. I will try to get it to you guys soon.

"In other news, a budding relationship between Officers Judith Hopps and Nicholas Wilde has appeared to make it's way into the eye of the public…" the TV blared.

"Shit…" Judy and Nick both said. They had been cuddling on Nick's sofa. His apartment was much larger than Judy's, so they often hung out at his apartment after a long shift. Judy also secretly enjoyed Nick's alcohol selection, but mostly the wine and a few kinds of beer. Nick said "Please tell me you told Buffalo-Butt about us," At that very moment, Nick's cell phone began to buzz. "I take that as a no." He picked up the phone.

"WILDE! YOU AND HOPPS HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET DOWN HERE AND EXPL-"

Hold it right there Chief," Nick said. "I am highly intoxicated and I am n-"

"I don't care. 30 minutes, Wilde. Tell your girlfriend." And with that, the call ended.

"Well, he seems chipper," Judy joked. "Down some liquor before we go over there. I need to get into something more decent." Judy had retired to her carrot pajamas and had set up her bed on the other sofa.

"And why should I do that?" Nick asked. "And I think you should go in your pajamas. They're cute." Due to the last statement alone, Judy punched Nick.

"You're already in enough trouble as is. Do you really want to piss of Bogo even more?" Judy asked.

Ten minutes later, Judy was driving Nick to Zpd headquarters, slightly disgusted by the wafting smell of whiskey coming from Nick's mouth. She figured it would be enough for Bogo. Judy couldn't help but say "God, you smell."

"Why, thank you Carrots," Nick said.

"Are you faking it? Because that's pretty good," Judy said.

"Faking it. Our second date was at Armo's. I've got enough tolerance that it won't hit me until we get back," Nick replied smoothly. Judy was happy with his answer enough so that she talked to Nick normally, unlike how she couldn't talk about anything to Nick that he wouldn't share when he was drunk. She knew that the date was off, mostly because Nick slept when he was drunk. Judy was disappointed, but not terribly, for she knew Nick wasn't going to be in as much trouble with Bogo. The thought of that made Judy happy. She loved her fox as much as anyone would love their mate. That word. Mate. Judy knew that she didn't want to be with anyone else in the world, but she was sad that Nick and her couldn't have kits when they became mates. She had dreamt of being a cop her whole life, but she had hoped to settle down and have a few kits of her own. She shook that idea out of her head. Besides. They could always adopt. Before she had finished her thought, she pulled into the lot of the Zpd. The place was almost deserted at this point. Judy knew there could be no more than a dozen animals in the building. She didn't know why, but she was taking in all her surroundings even more that usual. She had a pit in her gut that told her something wasn't right. She walked up to the entrance, the revolving glass doors looking clean, as usual. Clawhauser wasn't at his desk, but Judy figured he was looking for a snack. They went straight to Bogo's office, hoping that his office wasn't as vacant as the rest of headquarters. Nick also happened to be on high alert. That made Judy a bit more at ease. At least she wasn't losing her mind. Judy looked up at Nick. He had his paw resting against his tranquilizer. Judy reached down to her side, but realized she wasn't wearing her uniform. So she walked calmly at Nick's side.

"You okay, slick?" Judy asked.

"If you are referring to the large amount of whiskey I drank, I'm fine. Does it seem quite to you?" Nick asked.

"Too," Judy replied. When they arrived to Bogo's office, they knocked and were relieved when they heard a grunt acknowledging them. To their surprise, who ever was in the building was in the small office.

"Is it true?" Clawhauser asked.

"I figured you guys were dating," Fangmire added. McHorn clapped Nick on the back.

"Alright," Bogo yelled over the questions. "Explain."

"Well sir, you see," Judy described the details down to the length of each kiss. Nick started to glow bright red halfway through and, by the end, looked like an led light.

"I see," Bogo replied. "I don't honestly care about the relationship unless it gets in the way of the job. And Wilde," Bogo added. "Your truthfulness is noted. Now get out of my office. It smells like Friday night in here."

"It is Friday night, sir," Nick said.

"Shut it."

When the couple got back to the apartment, Judy slipped her pajamas on, and was about to crawl into bed when she noticed Nick sitting in an armchair.

"Hey Slick. What's up?" Judy asked. No response. "Nick?" Still no response. "What is that? Nick? What's in your hand? Nick, show m-"

"Judith Hopps," Nick said, getting on one knee.

"Oh my god," Judy exclaimed. She felt tears come to her eyes.

"Will you make me the happiest fox in the world?" Nick asked, a tear coming to his eye, revealing a diamond ring. Judy felt tears come down her face. "Will you marry me?" Tears were flowing hard down his face.

"Yes!" Judy said, jumping into Nick's arms. "Yes, I will." She let the waves of sobs come until they subsided. Then, she went to her fiancé's room.


	4. Chapter 4

One week after after Nick's proposal, Judy and Nick were on a particularly important case. There had been a series of robberies and gruesome murders. The only thing that connected the them all was a strange symbol spray painted on the nearest wall. It was a lioness tackling a zebra, all a deep crimson. Judy and her Fiancé had come up with several theories on what the symbol meant, but with nothing to compare it to, they had a hard time coming up with anything. The cases all would not have seemed interconnected if it hadn't been for the symbol. It seemed liked they had a serial killer on their hands. 9 animals were killed by gunshot wounds, 12 were stabbed, but with a knife, not claws, 4 died from a broken neck, and one poor panther suffocated from a crushed airway. The animals were predators and prey of all sizes. There had been several burglaries as well. They had often been places with low security, such as jewelry and electronic stores, but there had been a small sized bank that it robbed, but the fascinating thing is he always robbed in stealth. Not one guard had seen him when he did this.

"Wait, Nick!" Judy said to Nick, working in the opposite cubicle.

"Yeah, Carrots," Nick replied.

"The animal knew the cameras inside and out, right?" Judy asked, not waiting for an answer. "Well that means he would have had to case the place a few times."

"I know what you're thinking, but he would be able to see the cameras on the outside and case around them," Nick replied, looking sad.

"But there was only one place you could see the entire building from, and it only had one entrance," Judy said, smiling.

Within 30 minutes, they were on their way into the security room at the bank. They had to go back to 10 days when Nick said "Stop." Judy complied to his order and Nick started playing it slowly to what he saw that made his heart sink. He played it normally, and paused it when he saw what he needed to see. "That's the robber."

"How can you be sure?" The owner asked.

"I'm with him here, Slick. How?" Judy added.

"His name is James Tiberius…" Nick hesitated on the last part. "Wilde." Nick let out a sigh. "He supposedly died in a fire 12 years ago, but I didn't believe it, so I went looking for him. I didn't find him, so I thought he was dead. The records show him dead. Everyone thinks he's dead. I- I thought he was dead. But this proves that that feeling I had 12 years ago was right."

"I'll send it to Bogo. He needs to see this," Judy said.

"My gut tells me I need a burrito," Nick said. "I am truly famished. All this thought on my not-so-dead brother on an empty stomach takes it's toll."

"There's a place down the street," the owner said.

"Thanks. Carrots, want anything?" Nick called back to his fiancée.

"Nah. I'm good. I'm just more concerned about my future brother-in-law than you," Judy replied, smirking.

Nick ran down to the food truck down the street. He kindly ordered a fried cricket bean burrito. He ate the massive burrito that was meant for a larger predator on his way back to the bank. He should recommend this place to Fangmire. He had been trying to find a place with a large burrito actually meant for a predator his size. That's when he heard a van park 10 yards behind him. He thought nothing of it, but felt suspicious as he got closer to the bank. Nick knew something wasn't right as the van drove next to him. He heard a deep voice. "I'd back off if I were you. For your bunny's sake. And on that subject, dad isn't happy," James stated. Nick stopped. First James threatened his future wife. Then he taunted him by telling him he had been talking to dad lately.

"You honestly are just urging me on. First, you threaten my future wife. Then you taunt me by telling me you have been talking to dad lately. Why don't you tell me where to find him," Nick teased. Bad mistake. James threw a large amount of whatever soda was in the Bugga-Burger cup. He laughed and sped off. Nick hated his brother even before the fire, but now a fire blazed inside him that was purely a hate for his brother and father. Nobody could hate anyone else more than Nick hated his brother.

Nick got back to the bank to find his wife talking to the bank owner about the details. Nick couldn't help but stare at the symbol behind their heads.

"You done with the computer?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. What do yo- What happened to you?!" Judy asked, alarmed.

"You get three guesses, Carrots," Nick said, dripping wet and typing away at the finding what he was looking for, he downloaded it to his phone. He had what he needed to put his brother away. He slipped his phone into his pocket and pulled out Judy's carrot pen. He played back the recording of his brother's threat on Judy. Judy was awestruck. Finally, she asked

"How did you get my pen?"

"You left it on your desk at the Zpd. I meant to give it back, but I forgot to. Glad I had it though. We've got him for assault of a police officer and threatening another. We just need to find him," Nick said, quite calmly. They both thanked the owner for his time, and were on their way to their apartment.

Nick let Judy drive in order to not make the driver seat sticky. The ride felt like a rather long one, but Nick had never ridden passenger and not tried to touch as little as possible. After the drive, Judy helped Nick clean up the mess of the passenger seat as best as they could. Nick went inside his apartment and tried to dodge all the moving boxes by the front door. Judy had a lot of stuff to move into Nick's apartment, especially considering the size of her old apartment. Nick chuckled to himself. He knew Judy and therefore knew looks can be deceiving. Nick liked having Judy in his life. He liked not having to hustle everyone just to make a living. He liked loving someone who loved him back. He liked-

"You done, my handsome fox?" Judy asked. Nick didn't like her interrupting his thoughts, but he couldn't be mad at her.

"Almost," Nick replied, slipping on his undershirt of his backup uniform. "You know, after we finish this case, it'll probably be any day after that," Nick said, pointing at his engagement ring.

"Do you think it will take two months to find him and take him down?" Judy asked. "The entire Zpd is on the case. I'm sure we're going to catch him before that."

"I'm sure it's only going to take a month. I just don't think Bogo will let me interrogate him for just as long, because of him being my older brother and all that bull," Nick explained. The thought made him even more angry.

"Don't you think your coworkers are as capable as you are?" Judy asked, slightly hurt.

"Absolutely. Even more when it comes to a certain bunny I know." Nick said, making Judy smile. "But he's even more shifty than I was. I am the only one who can outsmart him."

"Teach me," Judy said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Teach me to outsmart him. Teach me," She said, leaning into him. "your ways."

"Damn, Carrots, I don't know," Nick replied, smirking. If she could get the information out of him, he would train her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been active the last few days. I basically demolished my anterior cruciate ligament and had to get surgery. I was about halfway done with my next chapter when I flew out to see family. My brothers, their kids, and I were playing a game of soccer (or football for those everywhere else in the world), and I was a forward. My twin brother and I have a huge rivalry when it comes to soccer (football) that started when we were kids. So, of course, he slide tackles me. His elbow and my knee collide, and I heard a crack, knowing he broke his elbow. My nephew ran over to him, trying to help him up, but my brother weighs 230 pounds (of muscle, not fat), so I have to grab him and lift him to his feet. I bench 250, so it isn't that difficult. I could tell that he was in a lot of pain, so I offered to drive him to the ER. "Sure, thanks, sis," I heard him reply. He tossed me his keys and I told the kids to go inside with Grandma and Grandpa, who were standing with my two older brothers and younger sister at the door. The drive to the hospital wasn't bad, but my knee was beginning to swell up and throb. After the four hour wait in the waiting room, they took my brother to go get X-rayed and me to get an MRI. They discovered I tore my anterior cruciate ligament several ways, and they said it was rare, but not impossible to tear my ACL by impact. They offered surgery or physical therapy, but I immediately took surgery because of how active I am. The surgery went well. They did a patellar tendon autograft, (still don't know what that means) and managed to reconstruct my knee. Now, I'm laying in the guest bed at my parents house, jealous of my brother, who only needed a splint. He taunts me, but he's my twin and I'm seven minutes older than him, so I can always tease him about that. Enjoy the story.**

Judy sighed. She slipped her phone back into pocket. She had a good backup plan and was ready to use it if she needed. "C'mon, Nicky," Judy said seductively, rubbing her fingers down her Nick's spine. "Please? I thought you loved me." Judy faked a whimper.

"I do. I do. I just… I don't want you in there with my brother," Nick replied defensively. "Why don't you have any common sense, Rabbit. He will try to kill you, or worse." Nick realized his mistake and Judy noticed as well.

"What?! You think I'm scared of that fox?! How is he going to kill me? I fought a rhino and won. And, I was unarmed. You think a fox in handcuffs and chained to the table will kill me? And that 'or worse'," Judy replied harshly, smiling when Nick slightly winced at the mention of 'or worse'. "What do you think would be worse? Rape? Torture?"

"Him getting to you!" Nick shouted, slamming his fists on the wall next to him, tears in his eyes. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he got to you." Nick let out a sob.

"I'll only let one fox get to me," Judy replied, nuzzling her face against Nick's arm, fighting the urge to cry.

"Sly Bunny," Nick said, calming down.

"My favorite fox," Judy replied. Several minutes passed as the listened to each other's breathing.

"I'll train you, if you're still up for it," Nick stated. Judy looked up at him and nodded. She wanted the fox to pay for what he did to Nick. Nick put the rest of his clothes on and was ready to leave when his phone rang. "Buffalo-Butt," Nick replied to Judy's curious look. Judy could hear the Chief clearly, despite being on the other side of the room.

"Where the hell are you, Wilde?"

"We're back at our apartment. I had to change into my backup uniform," Nick replied. Judy walked over to her husband's side. She could hear Bogo was talking quieter to Nick.

"I don't want to ask why you need your backup uniform. Just tell Hopps, or, Judy, damn. I'm going to have a hard time with that," Bogo said. Judy could tell he was embarrassed. "Tell her that we found a match. Wilde, it's-"

"My brother, I know," Nick replied. He hoped to not dive deep into this subject. He knew that there would be stuff he would have to explain if he did. Besides, he was still pissed at his brother from earlier.

"Put him on speaker," Judy said. "I have to talk to Bogo. Nick complied. "Chief, we have enough to put him away. All we need is to find him."

"How?" Bogo asked.

"Assault of officer Nicholas Wilde. We have video evidence," Judy had replied.

"That's not enough to put him away for life, Judy. Wilde is shifty. Um, sorry Wilde, not you. He's shifty enough to avoid our detection for years. He is going to fly low, now that he's on the ZPD's radar. We likely won't catch him for months,"

"And that Chief, is where you are wrong. I need to get back to hq. I have an idea on where he went," Nick said. He honestly thought it was a long shot. Nick knew about how part of the house survived the fire, but little about the part that did. Or how it was now. The area of the house that survived the fire was where his bedroom was. Nick sighed. The fire was a large one, but the house lasted a while, being made of bricks. But Nick thought

James wasn't going to go to the one place Nick thought he would go. James was playing mind tricks on him when he wasn't even there. It hurt Nick's head to think about it. He sighed.

"Where would that happen to be, Wilde?"

"My family's old house. The one that burned mostly down. The one I almost died in," Nick replied. He had a look of deep thought on his face, Judy remarked. She had no clue what was going through his head at that moment. She didn't know what dark thoughts went through his head. Nick hated it when he thought about the fire. He unconsciously growled and bared his teeth with displeasure. Judy backed off and looked scared. Nick honestly didn't mean to scare her.

"You ok, Wilde?" Bogo asked, sounding genuinely alarmed.

"Yeah, Buffalo-Butt. I'm just thinking about my brother throwing soda all over me," Nick lied, sounding nonchalant. He saw Judy gasp and slapped his forehead. He called Chief Buffalo-Butt to him. If the Chief noticed, he didn't let on, so Nick continued the conversation. "Chief, do Judy and I have permission to investigate my property?" Nick asked.

"Whatever. Just catch James Wilde." And the phone call ended.

"Let's go, Carrots," Nick called to Judy. "I have to see if my hunch is right."

"When were you going to tell me you owned a property?" Judy replied.

"Whenever I got to it."

"Always an answer to every question," Judy said, chuckling.

"Why ask if you don't want an answer? That just seems rude." Nick stated. Judy sighed. Nick caught her in a loop and there was no way of getting out of it. So, she kept on walking.

The trip to the Zpd was uneventful, except for Clawhauser's usual statement about them being his favorite couple. Judy noticed that he had lost some serious weight and was just now noticing because of how large he was before. The cheetah looked almost a hundred pounds lighter, his neck folds were barely on his uniform. He couldn't be more than 250 pounds. Nick slipped into his cubicle and typed away. Judy looked around his office and smiled. Most of the pictures were of the Judy or Nick's mother, but there was one picture that caught her eye. Mostly because it didn't have her or Nick's mother in it. It was a picture of Nick holding a salmon standing next to Stu, Judy's father, who was holding a slightly smaller trout. Judy smiled. Her dad fishes for sport. Nick on the other hand, ate his salmon later that day. Judy had been the one who took that picture. She also took note in how wet Nick looked. Bonnie, Judy's mother, had been using Stu's favorite rod at his request for her to try it. She got a rather big bite and lost the pole. Stu exclaimed and walked back to the truck to grab another pole when Judy looked back at Nick, only to find him running downstream, throwing his shirt off, and diving into the water. A few minutes later, she saw him jogging back to them holding the rod and the fish that was on it. It was a beautiful, large salmon. She laughed. Bonnie let Nick keep the fish and had Judy take a picture of Nick and Stu with a fish he caught minutes later. Ever since that day, Stu took a liking to Nick. Judy didn't know at the time, but that was the day Nick asked permission to marry Judy.

"Alright, Carrots. I'm all set," Nick said, turning around. "Whatcha got there?" Nick looked at the picture. "Oh, was that fish good. Probably the best one I've ever had. Glad your dad took us into the mountains."

"You know, it's almost midnight. You want to go home and retire for the night?" Judy asked.

"You do have a point. I am exhausted. I think that you are a smart bunny for suggesting it." Nick replied, yawning.

They drove home and settled down for the night. They didn't have to be at work until noon, so they knew they had plenty of time to sleep. Judy fell into a nice peaceful slumber while Nick fell into a restless one. Nick woke with a start. It was 02:37. He had disturbed Judy from her sleep. "That night again?" Judy asked.

"Panther and all. Down to the last detail," Nick replied. "I just can't get it out of my head."

"I know what will get it out of your head," Judy said. She jumped on top of Nick, landing softly on his chest. She pulled him into a close kiss and she began to remove her clothes. Nick did the same.

Half an hour later, both lay panting in the bed. "Damn. That was amazing," Judy said in between gasps. Her partner, now mate by definition, looked down at her and chuckled.

"You were doing all the work. I didn't want to hurt you. But, shit. I do agree with you. That was amazing," Nick was gasping for air. He laughed again. He looked at the clock. "Carrots, it's 3:11. We might actually want to get some rest."

"Yeah," Judy said, mid gasp. "That help?"

"Definitely. That was fun. We should do that again, sometime," Nick replied.

"Sure, Slick. After we catch your brother, we reward ourselves with victory sex," Judy countered. They both laughed. "You know, that doesn't sound half bad."

"I know, right," Nick replied. "Night, Carrots."

The next morning, they both got up early, their biological clocks waking them up. Nick poured two cups of coffee, added two sugar cubes and a splash of creamer to one and started drinking the other. Judy took her glass and drained it before Nick had finished half of his, despite starting five minutes earlier. Nick poured her another glass and added the sugar and creamer in one motion, all while drinking his. Nick was efficient when it came to mornings. Not like that mattered though. They still had four hours before they had to go in.

"I need to shower if you want to join me," Judy said, smiling. "Or are you going to take all the time in the world to finish your coffee?"

"I drink coffee to enjoy it. To savor it. You drink it for the energy," Nick said. On the contrary to his last statement, he drained his cup and ran after his fiancée.

"Hypocrite," Judy said to him as he ran up to join her in the shower.

"I care about you more than any cup of coffee. All coffees can stand aside, as long as you are at mine," Nick said. Judy couldn't help but laugh at Nick's cheesy line.

"What the hell was that. That was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard. And I hear everything," Judy said operating her ears independently of each other. She smiled at her mate's discomfort. "Does this make you uncomfortable, because if it does, there's no shame in calling it quits."

"Yes, there is," Nick replied, both laughing hysterically.

"That's the spirit," Judy replied, making them laugh harder.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is a glimpse into the future. It's also a sneak peek at my next story, which the name is still TBD.**

Angel, for her 18th birthday, wanted to go paintballing. She knew her parents would give her what she wanted, but she couldn't help but feel like a tomboy. But she still couldn't get the thought out of her head. She really wanted to go. She heard people talking in the doorway of her room.

"Daddy's girl is all grown up. What're you going to do when she's gone, Slick?" A female voice asked.

Another voice responded, a male one. "I guess I'll have to deal with some certain bunnies I know. But I can have a lot more fun with one than the others."

"Oh, stop it, Slick. Don't get all worked up. We can't have any more kids, remember?" The female responded.

"Oh, curse my sensitive, virgin ears. Can't you guys do it in you room at least?" Angel replied.

"Sorry, Angel. You get the ears from your mother. Also, didn't mean to wake you up," the male voice said. Angel sat up in her bed and flipped on her bedside lamp. There, she saw the infamous Judy and Nick Wilde standing in her doorway. Her parents were staring at her when she asked,

"Do I look like I've been sleeping?"

"What's up, sweetheart?" Judy asked as she went over to her daughter's bed. She sat down at the foot of her bed, but she seemed so far away, so Judy moved next to her waist. Angel was 6'4" not including her ears. She was a half fox, half rabbit hybrid, but resembled a fox more than rabbit. She was exactly like her father except she had a shorter muzzle, had 18 inch ears that came to a point, and she was pure white, the only exception being her heterochromia eyes, one being an emerald color and the other being a lavender color. She also stood 1'10" over her father with her ears.

"You want the truth or the lie?" Angel asked.

"We want the truth," Judy said, a look of worry in her eyes. Nick chipped in,

"But I want to hear how good her lie is. See if she's as good of a liar as I am," Nick said. Judy elbowed him in the stomach. "Oww. Ok, after the truth." Angel smiled.

"I want to go paintballing. The one on Savanna and Acacia. The place is huge and is set up like the different districts. I think it's pretty cool," Angel said.

"That's the one Clawhauser's family owns, right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. C'mon, Angel. Get up. We're going to go," Judy said.

"Why? It's only eight. Can't we go after lunch?" Angel asked. Nick stifled a laugh.

"My sweet fox, how very wrong you are. It is after lunch," Nick said, not being able to hold back his laughter.

"Why didn't you wake me?!" Angel asked, leaping from her bed and grabbing her bathrobe. She needed to shower before they left. Her clock on her nightstand read 1:39.

"Ha! Hahahahahaha! Pay up, Nick! I won! Damn! It was the last day as well! Ha!" Judy yelled. Nick sighed deeply and pulled out his wallet. He counted out 10 20 dollar bills. He handed them to Judy. "I told you she took after you!" Judy got up and walked out of the room.

"Before you ask, it was a running bet between your mother and I. We bet that by midnight on your 18th birthday whether or not you would repeat something I did in my past before you were born. We actually have one for every kid. The bunnies, your mom. You and your oldest brother, me. I'm hoping your brother pulls through for me," Nick explained. "He's a real mama's boy."

They took two cars to the arena. Nick driving the pickup with Angel and Judy driving the minivan with Jackson, a 12 year old male bunny, identical female twin bunnies, Scarlet and Lucy, both of which were 14 and Richard, a male fox, who was nearing 16. The van was large enough to fit all of them, but it was extremely cramped, so Nick used it as an excuse to buy a pickup. Nick was comfortably cruising behind the van on the highway when a thought came to his head. "This can't be all that's bothering you. You knew we would say yes. What else is on your mind?" Nick asked.

Angel sighed. There was no way of getting out of this one. "I want to work for the ZIA," Angel said.

"So? We already knew that," Nick added.

"I want to be a first responder to armed threats," Angel said. She used her dad's tactic of laying it on slowly.

"Oooookkkkkkk," Nick said, confused. "Continue."

"I want to be a frontline mammal. I want to be in the midst of it all," Angel added.

"Please. If that's it, I support you. I mean, if you want me to worry about you,-" Nick said

"No, no, no, no, no!" Angel interrupted. "I don't want you to worry about me. It's mom that I'm worried about."

"Yeah, your mother has a tendency to do that. I'll talk to her with you. And by the way," Nick said. "You can talk to me about anything and I swear not to go ballistic. Understand?" Angel nodded her head. She had done it with her dad. Now she had to do it with her mother.

The ride had been pleasant all the way in the pickup, but according to Judy, the ride took forever. The boys had bugged the girls all the way to the arena and wouldn't stop until a muscular cheetah came running out to the van, hugging the younger kids all at once and then Richard. "Hey uncle Ben," Richard replied to the cheetah as he hugged them. Then he turned to Judy.

"Oh, Chief," he said, enveloping Judy in a massive hug.

"Good to see you too, Clawhouser. But, it's Judy. You retired, remember?"

"Yeah. I did, didn't I?" Benjamin asked himself.

"Benjamin!" Angel yelled, running to him. The move caught him off guard. He almost fell when Angel hugged him. Angel had taken a liking of him when they first met, almost 18 years ago. Even when she was a kit, Clawhouser always calmed her down.

"Dang, snowball! You are what, 7'10" with your ears? I can't even see over them anymore!" Clawhouser remarked. "I remember when you were the size of my palm. Wow. Oh. M. Goodness. Nick? Is that you?"

"Same old me, Clawhouser," Nick smiled. He was 50 now and barely showed it. Nick had not found a single grey fur yet. His face had aged what looked like only 5 years.

"I know, right. I am extremely jealous," Judy told Clawhouser. Judy had started to show the signs of aging. The tips of her ears had lightened heavily and her grey fur was a shade lighter. Her face showed signs of aging, as well. She didn't have wrinkles yet, though. She actually looked like her mother, just taller and leaner. Clawhouser walked up to Nick a shook his hand. Nick noticed Clawhouser seemed extremely ripped.

"How much can you bench, Clawhouser?" Nick asked. He lightly blushed when he realized that the question was rude.

"Almost 300. I want to be able to bench what I weighed 25 years ago. That, would be an achievement," he added.

"Clawhouser, you can bench me, Judy, and Jackson. Whatever happened to my favorite stereotypical, doughnut loving cop?"

"He had a heart attack and retired. Then he made a major change to his diet, began exercising every day, and then he's here now," Clawhouser replied. He not lost his happy twist on life after his heart attack. "I'm going to go on a run. Abby is inside and will help you guys. By the way, service mammals and their families play free. So don't bother paying. Gotta run. Bye guys! Oh, and Nick! I have a surprise for you. Tell Abby that I left you a present!she'll know what it is!" Benjamin yelled as he sprinted of. He had gotten extremely fast.

The family of seven walked in the doors of the building. The place was empty. There was no visible signs of life except for a teenage cheetah at the front counter. The place was racked with posters of famous paintball teams. The place also had a large gun rack with paintball guns on it above the fireplace. Most were modified versions of the same gun, but a few rifles, a high ammo capacity machine gun, and a heavily modified shotgun. But one gun stood out to Nick. A long range rifle that had an electronic scope, a suppressor for show and a bipod. He gasped. He began to hyperventilate and he fell onto the floor.

When he came around, Nick realized he was not on the floor anymore, but in a chair. He also saw the worried looks of his family and raised his right paw in reassurance. There was a cheetah taking his blood pressure on his left. He gently pushed the cheetah away. "Thank you, Melinda. You didn't have to do that," Nick said, turning to Melinda Clawhouser, Benjamin's wife. She was a nurse at the Zootopia Central Hospital. She had even helped deliver the twins and Jackson. Now, here she was, checking Nick's vitals in the lounge of a paintball arena.

"You're welcome, Nick. You feel alright?" Melinda asked.

"I've got a splitting headache and I feel lightheaded," Melinda shot Nick a worried look. "I'm joking. I feel fine."

Melinda said, "You should be alright for now. See me if you get worse, though." She said hello to the rest of his family and went upstairs. Judy shot Nick a quick nod, knowing why he fainted. Judy looked worriedly at the rifle. The rifle seemed real, almost. Nick knew the rifle was not the same one, for it was a replica. It was a good one, though. Nick sighed. The gun was meant for paintballs, but Nick had an almost scared look on his face when Abby handed him the rifle.

"My dad says he made it as accurate as he could. He wants you have it as a testimony to what happened to you. Whatever that means. But it's yours now. "

"Thank you, Abby. Tell your dad that he did a good job with this one if we get into a match before he gets back," Nick said, slightly shaking. Judy pitched in,

"Your dad is extremely talented. Well, we better go ge-"

"Got room for a few more, Chief?" Delgato boomed as he walked through the front doors with his family. He eyed the rifle Nick was holding. "Holy shit, Nick. Is that-"

"A replica, but yes. Courtesy of Benjamin." Nick answered before letting Delgato finish.

"So, you guys up for a Wildes vs Delgatos game? It'll be a seven on seven," Delgato added.

"Hell yeah," Angel replied, staring down the eldest of the Delgato children. A male named Sebastion. He was staring Angel down as well. They had been opponents in the class president election and Angel had won by a narrow margin of .8%. They still had a bone to pick with each other and today, they could finally pick it.

The two teams went into the preparation rooms to select their weapons and create strategies. Nick would use the rifle. Angel selected a rifle as well. Judy selected akimbo pistols, as that was her specialty at the Zpd whenever she went into combat. Richard and the twins took the average paintball weapon. Nick handed Jackson a small pistol. Judy quickly explained how to use the weapons and reload to the younger kids.

"Alright. We're going to have to play this smart. Scarlett, Lucy, Jackson. You three never leave each other's sides, unless you are hit. Richard, try to keep your mother in sight, but a good distance away. There are a few buildings, like abandoned parking garages, normal buildings, so Angel and I will find one. Scarlett, Lucy, Jackson, we are suiting you with protective gear. Richard and Angel, you guys are old enough to make that decision yourselves. I personally am, because I don't want to be sore for a week. Everyone suited up into their battle gear and grabbed extra ammo. Nick also tossed everyone a com, so everyone could talk to the rest of the team. The buzzer rang and everyone ran to the corner of the map opposite of the Delgatos. The map was quite large. It was a massive circle, maybe 1000 yards (915 meters) in diameter. Nick remembered correctly. There were buildings. He told everyone to stay out of the open, because they didn't know what weapons the Delgatos had. The air horn rang and signaled the beginning of the match. Judy and Richard went one way, the youngest kids another, and Nick and Angel to the nearest building. The climb to the top was not difficult. It has a two story parking garage. Nick went to one side, and took note of counter sniper locations. Angel took a liking to the other side, so he let her have that. He was about to sweep his side when he heard a voice over the comm.

"Nick, Angel. I'm pinned down with Richard in a scrap yard in the tundra town area. I believe there are two, but not sure."

"I got them. My 11 o'clock. I have a clear shot," Angel replied.

"Take it!" Both Nick and Judy said. Seconds later, one of the young kids came walking by Judy and Richard with her hands up and a paint splatter across his protective breastplate, right where her heart was.

"Hell of a shot, Angel," Nick couldn't help but saying. It honestly was.

"Thanks, Dad. I guess it was be-" Angel started, but quickly cut off when she saw a lens glare. A shot flew past her head, missing by less than an inch.

"I don't have a 20. You got him?" Nick asked.

"No I don't. I have a general area, though. The deciduous district. That seems to be al-" Angel cut off. She breathed in, out, in, out, halfway in, and pulled the trigger. The shot was a very long one, 400-500 yards. The paintball would wobble in the air as it flew long distances, but Nick could tell he hit the target's scope. Angel had just rendered the opposing sniper unusable. Angel had wanted him out, but he ran into the trees before she could land another shot. They spent minutes searching the area. Then Angel heard it. The sound the gun her mother used made when when she loaded a paintball into it. It came from the bottom floor. She sighed. The others hadn't said anything about being back, so she assumed the worse. She went to the entrance to the roof. She turned back to her father, only to see that he was gone. She looked over the edge, nothing. He had simply vanished. She heard a shot followed by several others. The door swung open, and Angel was ready, but instead of enemies came a recognizable orange thumb signaling all good. She lowered her weapon. Nick came around the corner.

"All good, Angel?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. You?" Angel asked in return.

"Yeah," Nick replied. "Comm check. Who's taken out any and how many."

"1" Judy said.

"1" Angel said.

"2" Nick said.

"1" Jackson said. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Good. Anyone out?" Nick asked.

"I am," both the twins said simultaneously.

"Same," Richard replied.

"Ok. Everyone still in, meet me on the tallest roof. It's in savanna central," Nick said. He heard responses from Judy and Jackson. He and Angel started to jog there. They had a lot of ground to cover, and most of it was open ground. They didn't stop until they got to the office building. The took the stairs all the way to the roof. It took a lot longer than it should have, though, because they swept every floor for the last two. They were sweeping the last floor when they heard the main doors open and heard Judy over the mic. "I hear movement on the top floor. That you guys?"

"Yeah, it's us," Angel replied. "Jackson with you?"

"No, I thought he was with you," Judy replied, worriedly.

"Jackson, buddy, you there?" Nick asked over the comm. Judy walked in at that moment. "Jackson? You okay? Jackson?!" Nick was getting worried. They heard a raspy whisper over the comms.

"I'm okay, Dad. I'm in a warehouse not far from you guys. The one with the open windows," Jackson replied. "They're both in here." Nick thought about what to do for a minute.

"Ok. I'll move to the roof. Judy, you and A-" Nick started. "Where's Angel?" Nick asked. He looked out the window and saw his daughter rushing in to save her brother.

"Told you she takes after you," Judy said.

"Dad. New plan. Mom. Get down here. Dad, get to the roof and cover us. Keep them pinned down. Hurry!" Angel said, sternly.

"I'm on the roof and in position," Nick said.

"I'm on your six, ten yards out," Judy said.

"Good. The plan is to-" She stopped as she heard the large doors open. Out strolled Sebastian. Judy and Angel could both tell that it was not Delgato. The footsteps were lighter.

"I have a clear shot. Do I have permission to take it?" Nick asked Angel, who seemed to be the boss now.

"Negative. He's mine. Do you have a shot on Officer Delgato?" Angel asked.

"Positive. Permission to take the shot?" Nick asked again.

"On my mark. 3… 2… 1… Mark!" Angel said, popping around the corner and putting half a dozen paintballs into Sebastian's chest with her semiauto rifle. Judy put at least twice as many into him. Nick had put one right in between the eyes of Delgato's mask. Both walked off the field with their hands held high and heads hung low. Nick noticed that Delgato was holding a rifle as well. The only thing was, his had a paint splatter on the scope. He smiled. He ran down the stairs to the main lobby. He saw Judy and Jackson walking side by side. He also noticed that Angel was walking ahead of the group. Semi close to Delgato. Nick caught up with them.

"There's the bastard that put me out of the game," Delgato said, putting his arm around Nick.

"Thanks for the compliment, but squirt here," Nick pointed to Angel. "Was the one that did that."

"Hell of a shot, kid. Should have figured it was you. Your dad would have missed that shot," Delgato said.

"Says the one with a paintball splatter on his face mask," Angel said.

"That was from half the distance," Delgato tried to defend himself.

"Half the size of the target. Your eyes are so close together, I wouldn't be surprised if you have a problem with depth perception," Angel added.

"Angel!" Judy yelled.

"I don't need you to fight my battles, sweetheart," Nick said, pulling Angel closer. Judy didn't realize that it was just to fistbump her.

The ride home was rough. There was a huge amount of construction, as well as the fact that it was rush hour, but it gave Nick and Angel time to talk. "Dad, tell me everything. And be honest with me. Tell me why you fainted at the sight of the gun. I know you, and I know you don't scare easy. They pulled to a standstill and Nick sighed. Angel was looking out the window when Nick dropped something on the dashboard. She heard something bang and turned her head. The sight of it scared the living shit out of her.

"You wanted the truth, this is the truth. It started 19 years ago when me and your mom were hunting my brother," Nick said. He sat back. It was going to be a long story


	7. Chapter 7

**This takes place five weeks after the shower scene, back in the present.**

Judy sighed. She had worked nonstop at her computer for the past 4 hours. She was on a lead on Nick's brother when it suddenly went cold. There was a piece to the puzzle that they were missing. She had pulled every string she could. She even went to Mr. Big and the Tundratown mafia. Mr. Big told her if any of his "business partners" got any information that would be useful, he would personally deliver it. Her phone began to buzz. She reached for her phone. She reached for it and saw that it was a MuzzleTime call from an unknown number. She glanced around the room. The only one who was there was Nick. She breathed out heavily. She answered the call. Before the two rodents got the chance to speak, Judy chipped in,

"Me and Nick are alone, but we don't know for how long," Judy said, gathering a curious look from Nick.

"Then we'll do this quickly," Mr. Big replied, "Sorry I couldn't be there, Judy. Family issue came up." Mr. Big gathered a look from a small toddler. "Not you Judy, that Judy." Mr. Big pointed towards the phone. Judy waved. The toddler waved back.

"She's the most adorable thing, Fru Fru. She's such a cutie," Judy said.

"Thank you," Fru Fru said. "Go ahead, daddy."

"We have pictures of Wilde and an unknown fox buying weapons from my, ahem, 'business partners'. A sharp serrated knife stained in blood is visible in his back pocket. Show them the next picture, Kevin," Mr. Big told his bodyguard. I think this is the one where the other fox shows his face. I don't know who he is, b-"

"I do," Nick said, crushing the styrofoam coffee cup in his hand. "That's my loving and caring father."

"Anything else?" Judy asked.

"Actually, my driver followed them back to their place. He got a picture of the lot and house nu-" Mr. Big responded.

Nick cut him off. "When were these taken?!" Nick asked, worriedly. He was gathering his things. Judy figured she should, too.

"I called once I got them. Maybe 30 minutes ago. Why?" Mr. Big asked.

"That's my mother's house. That's why!" Nick said, running off.

"I guess this means I have to go," Judy said. "Bye guys." Judy heard two goodbyes and a giggle from Judy. She turned off her phone. She sprinted to catch up with Nick. He was already in the parking lot. The second Judy was in the car, Nick slammed on the gas and got them on their way. Judy hit the siren button as Nick swerved in and out of traffic. Judy had realized Nick left his gun in his office, she grabbed it and handed it to Nick.

"Thanks," was all Nick said. He was extremely focused. Nick slammed on his horn several times trying to get people out of his way. The drive was a fifteen minute drive normally without traffic. Nick managed to get them there in less than 5. Granted, he almost rear-ended one car, but nobody got hurt. They pulled up to Nick's mom's house. They pulled their pistols and went to the front door. The door was partially open and the lock was broken. The door had been kicked in.

"Mom?!" Nick called, alarmed. Her car was in the driveway. Then Judy heard voices. Two. On the second floor.

"What's above the living room?" Judy whispered.

"The master bedroom," Nick whispered back. Nick quietly walked up the stairs. He and Judy got on either side of the door. Nick counted from 3… 2… 1… Judy broke down the door and her lightning reflexes saved her life as she ducked and the thrown blade just nicked her ear. She put a bullet in the younger fox's forehead. The older fox pumped a shotgun and pointed it at Judy. Nick came around the corner and put several bullets into the older fox's chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. Then Nick turned to his mother. Her neck was broken, her throat was slit, she was gagged, all four limbs had several cuts on them, and had each of her limbs were tied to the chair.

In the back of an ambulance, Nick prayed that she went quickly, but in the bottom of his heart, he knew that wasn't true. They had tortured her and killed her. In cold blood. They wanted to see Nick suffer. Nick yelled, louder than he had ever yelled. Tears were streaming down his face and everyone was staring at him, but he didn't care. Everyone he loved in his life, besides Judy, was gone. He sobbed and sobbed, his fiancée's arm around him as she too was crying silently while the paramedic, a cheetah named Melinda, patched Judy's ear up. When she was done, she left silently, to leave the two alone. Chief Bogo walked quietly up to them.

"Judy, do you have a minute? We need to establish a timeline." Judy made up a story for how they got the information and then she explained what happened in the house. Bogo thanked her and let her go back to Nick. Nick had a fire blazing in his eyes. He was purely angry at his brother and his father. How could they do this to him?

A few minutes later, Bogo strolled over to Nick and Judy. It was well past midnight now, but neither were tired. Bogo stood in front of them. "Well, Wilde. I lost both my parents. My brother killed them both. I had to put him down myself. I only wanted revenge, so I'm assuming you do too."

"Will all due respect, why are you telling me this, Chief?" Nick asked. Bogo handed Nick a rifle.

"You have a chance to get revenge. We can take down your brother's gang. You, Judy, Fangmire, and Delgato are the only ones small enough to fit into the facility, so we are going to stealth it. That's what the rifle's for. High power, suppressed, electric scope, bipod, armor piercing rounds, semiauto, you name it. We have permission to use a conference room on the 22nd floor of the Grand Palm Hotel and Casino. That's where you will be, Wilde. You take the outside guards. The others get the ones inside. The likelihood of things going loud is not bad, but it isn't good. That's why we have paramedics on standby. The entire Zpd will either be on standby or watching you four from back at HQ. Now is our opening. We cannot lose this opportunity. Good luck, officers.

Nick was driving the cruiser, taking everyone down to the Grand Palm Hotel. Nobody said a word. That's where everyone would gear up. The parking lot was full, but Nick pulled into a reserved spot in between two other cruisers. Everyone got out and Judy put her paw on Nick's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Let's get these bastards," Nick said turning away. Nick tried to hide it, but he was crying. He quickly wiped the tears away. He lived by his motto 'Never let them see they get to you.' Nick got some weird looks when he carried the rifle through the lobby, but he didn't care. He, Judy, Delgato and Fangmire all rode the elevator up to the 22nd floor. When Nick walked into the room, he immediately figured out where to set up. Then, they carefully removed the window. The rifle wouldn't shoot over the lip, so all 10 mammals grunted and hauled the massive meeting table towards the edge of the room. Nick set up shop on top of the table. He told Judy to dim the lights, and she did. Nick's night vision helped a lot, so he wouldn't gain attention of the enemy snipers. Nick studied. Their movements. Learned the pattern. By the time he learned it, he was alone in the room. We're in position. Nick, on your shot. Nick breathed in and out and in and out and in halfway. The rifle may not sound it, but it felt powerful. It was a two hundred yard shot, but it was executed with deadly accuracy. An enemy sniper was dropped dead in his tracks. When Nick dropped the first sniper, the other three moved in. Nick heard over the comms,

"Wilde, there's a switch on the side to the scope to turn it thermal. Just in case you need it," Bogo said.

"Thanks, Chief. I'll keep that in mind," Nick replied. The cycle of breathing in and out went on as he took out the remaining snipers. Over the comms, he heard Fangmire ask "Are we clear to take this one out?"

"Yes, but there will be a fox who patrols around that corner in… 15 seconds, so be ready," Nick replied.

Sure enough, a fox came around the corner 15 seconds later. Judy quickly put one in his forehead. Then Judy heard it. It was the heavy banging of metal, but it sounded like footsteps. Then came a Rhino, covered in a metal suit. It was 20 yards from the corner they were hiding behind. "Umm, Nick," Judy squeaked. "Help."

"I don't see an Achilles heel, here. You guys see anything?" Nick replied.

"That's an inch thick, Wilde. Don't even think about trying to take that down. You-" Bogo told Nick.

"Sorry to interrupt, but look at his neck. He can turn his head, which means that it's not metal on his neck," Judy said. The rhino was only 10 yards from them.

"It's still a small target," Nick replied.

"Well, if this is your only plan besides aiming for the eye socket," Judy replied back, alarmed.

"Well, McHorn just informed me that even if Wilde hits that shot, it won't bring him down, so we either aim for the eye s-" Bogo said.

"With all do respect Chief, shut the fuck up! I don't need you guys yapping in my ear while I try to make this shot," Nick almost yelled. Nick breathed in, and out. In and out. In halfway. Judy watched around the corner as a rhinoceros covered in metal fell into their view, hitting the ground face first. Cheering filled their ears as everyone in the Zpd just watched the most accurate shot in all of Zpd history just hit it's target. Nick let the air out of his lungs. He had just made the shot. He laughed. The shock hadn't hit him yet. Most of the exterior was clear, except for the alley between the building and the corner of the lot it was snugged into. Judy and Fangmire took point on one door while Delgato took the other. Delgato picked his lock quite quickly while Fangmire struggled with his before Judy just told him to step aside and Judy did it in 15 seconds. Nick turned on his thermal and looked in the window. "I count 6, but I can't see the entire building."

"I count seven. And a whole bunch of, is this cocain?" Delgato asked himself.

"Yes, it is," Judy answered. "I believe there are 20 palettes of this stuff. There's easily a billion dollars of this stuff in here."

"Well, Chief. We got ourselves the most accurate shot in Zpd history and the biggest drug bust in Zpd history. I say, we take out these bastards and call it a day. Calling all units. Calling all units. Get in here. Permission to go loud, Chief?" Fangmire asked.

"Permission granted. All units. Form in on the building. Have the surrounded. They can't run. Soon, Nick was the only officer not at the Zpd or surrounding the building. He had been put on sniper duty. The garage door began to open, revealing two Rhinos, but Nick popped one almost immediately and the other soon followed. Nick was so pleased with himself, he didn't notice the shadowy figure standing in the doorway. He turned around only to be tackled by the figure. Nick, Fangmire, and Delgato were on their way up to the 22nd floor when they heard it. It came from the comms. It was a blood curdling scream of pain. Then more followed. One more followed when the doors opened, but that one didn't come from the comms. It came from down the hall. Judy sprinted down the hallway and skidded to a stop in front of the open door. Judy saw a figure standing over Nick, holding Nick's rifle. Judy yelled "Stop, Zpd!" That's when she received a bullet to the upper right chest. She was thrown against the wall. She then slipped unconscious.

Judy gained and lost consciousness repeatedly during the car ride. The only reason they took a police cruiser to the hospital was because there was only one ambulance on sight, and that was being used to transport Nick. When she regained consciousness for the second time, she realized Bogo was driving with McHorn riding shotgun. Delgato was in the back, preventing her from bleeding out.

"She's going to be so upset when she hears about Nick," Delgato said. Bogo hit a bump. Judy yelled out in pain.

"Sorry, Sorry," Chief said, apologetically. He was trying to be careful but also fast. The ambulance was 15 yards ahead of them. Then Judy slipped out of consciousness again.

This time, Judy was being rushed into the hospital by McHorn. The other two were holding the door for them. The reception wolf quickly ran and got a bed for her. "Is this Judith Laverne Hopps?" The reception wolf asked.

"Yes. One week until Wilde," McHorn said.

"Blood type?" the wolf asked.

"Umm…" all three answered. Judy's voice failed her, so she got the wolf's attention. She started doing Morse Code on the wall of the bed.

"Hey, she's doing Morse Code. I don't know it, but you guys should know, right?" the wolf asked.

"Yeah. McHorn I'll listen, you translate," Delgato said. He listened. "Dash, dot, dot, dot. Dash, dot."

"BN. B-Negative," McHorn said. Judy looked relieved. She slipped unconscious again. When she woke up, she felt extremely groggy. She looked around the room she was in. Judy studied the two faces in the corner of the room. Judy's mom had her head on Judy's father's shoulder. She was sleeping. Her dad was reading a magazine, trying not to disturb his wife. Judy tried to say mom and dad, but nothing came out. She looked at he bedside table. There was a pot of lavender flowers at her bedside. Then she saw a notepad and a pen. She crumpled a piece of paper. Her dad didn't notice. Judy threw the piece of paper. It hit him in the nose. He looked up and shook his wife.

"Bonnie?" Stu asked his wife. She looked up at him.

"What time is it?" Bonnie asked.

"1:47 in the afternoon, but look who's awake," Stu said, pointing at Judy.

"Judy!" Bonnie exclaimed, running over to her daughter. Judy hugged her mother and then her father. Stu explained that 1 of her lungs collapsed completely and the other partially, so she would have a hard time talking.

Judy started writing on the notepad. She asked her parents how long she was out.

"Two days, Jude," her father replied. She was slightly shocked, but not horribly. The next question was two simple words, but it had a complex answer. She asked 'How's Nick?'

"He wants to explain everything once he wakes up," Bonnie said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to fix your collapsed lungs, Miss Hopps. Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, you may want to leave, but it is your choice," a doctor said, entering a room.

"Do you want us to stay?" Stu asked. Judy shook her head. She knew how the reinflation would go. Judy's parents left the room. The tiger pulled out two syringes. Judy winced. Judy could deal with almost anything. But needles, she absolutely dreaded. The one that was filled with a liquid, he put it in the IV. Judy felt her entire body go numb.

"Alright miss Hopps. This will probably sting. Judy looked down at the syringe. It stung a little going in, but she was more amazed on how the tiger pulled the back of the syringe and nothing came out. He did this repeatedly on one side and moved to the other. She could tell she was breathing easier. 15 minutes later, Judy was breathing fine and was able to speak normally. The doctor cleared her to leave and left the room. Her parents walked back in.

"How was it?" Stu asked.

"About as good as having a needle stuck in you chest several times goes," Judy replied. "But I am cleared. So we can g-"

"Miss Hopps, he's awake. Mr. Wilde is asking for you," A nurse said, rushing into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, he asked for you two as well."

"Shall we?" Stu asked, holding the door open for Judy. They walked all the way to the other side of the building. They found Nick's room. Judy breathed deeply and opened the door with her arm not in a sling. Nick had a doctor talking to him, a lion. Nick saw Judy enter and asked the doctor, "Doc, do you mind if we finish this conversation later? I kind of need to explain my injuries to my fiancée."

"Sure. Call for me when you're done," he said. "Officer Hopps," he said as he went past her.

"Nick!" Judy said as she jumped up on the bed and hugged him. But something felt weird about his hug. She pulled herself next to Nick, and traced her hand down his right arm, in search for his hand. She figured it'd be best if she held his hand. But she couldn't. She traced the arm down to the elbow, kept tracing it, felt some bandages, and it just ended. His arm he'd been amputated just below the elbow. She looked worriedly at Nick. He just said,

"So I'm Hand Solo, now," Nick said.

Judy just said, "Please, Nick. This is not the time or place to be making Ham Solo jokes. This is serious."

"Well, it sounds better than 'I was shot point blank range with a semi auto sniper rifle with armor piercing rounds 5 times in the lower right arm," Nick joked. Judy sighed. Even after he got his arm amputated, Nick still had a fun twist on life. Judy liked that. Next thing she knew, Judy had fallen asleep in Nick's arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Years, guys. I hope you guys had a safe and fun holiday. I certainly had a fun one. I had a hell of a New Years party. It didn't end until about mid-january first, so that explains why I haven't been updating anything. Just a warning, I was hung-over when I started the chapter, so sorry if it shows. Kudos to you if you get the references. I'm doing the times because this is a very important chapter. You'll see what I mean.**

6:20 pm:

Judy was smiling ear to ear. She had her speech prepared on several note cards. She was holding them in the hand in a sling and was walking up to the stage. Her new promotion meant everything to her. To her, it showed how far she had come from that play all those years ago. She chuckled. She had to focus. She had a long speech about the fallen officers in the field and what their sacrifices meant. Bogo said her speech should take at least ten minutes. She had been working on it since the end of the Wilde case. Speaking of Wilde, Judy realized that by this time tomorrow, she would be known as Mrs. Wilde. But her thoughts were interrupted by a massive bang and a massive flash of light. Then, she was out cold.

8:12 am:

Judy had been called into the Chief's office when she walked into the Zpd. He was leaning on the railing overlooking the lobby. Judy knew it was important, because Chief never waited outside his office, so she jogged all the way to the top floor, taking the stairs because the elevator was stuck. She honestly thought it was special agent Grizz, a grizzly bear from the government, chewing someone out. He always turned off the elevator off mid way to get some privacy. Judy once got talked to, but it was a warning about relationships with co-workers. Apparently, one of his two remaining original teammates left due to a child, or something with an ex-agent. There also was one position that whoever seemed to take got killed. Judy shook the thoughts from her head. Live her life, not others. They have that covered. She got to the top of the stairs and jogged over to Bogo.

"What's up chief?" Judy asked.

"Hopps, I know you've heard it from me half a dozen times," Bogo started. "We at the ZPD are proud of your work. We appreciate your work, blah blah blah. Just take it. You earned it and your earned the reward of me not giving you a ten minute speech." Judy held the silver oak leaf in her hand. She was now known as Lieutenant Corporal Hopps.

"Thanks, chief. This means a lot. Does this mean I'm going to a new precinct or-" Judy asked.

Bogo interrupted, "No Hopps, not your lucky day. Especially so," the chief pointed at the elevator. "With Grizz here." Judy started down the stairs. She had jogged all the way to the bottom when Bogo called over the railing, "Take the day off. Your fiancé gets out today. And sit with him at the ceremony. Don't sit with the other high ranking officers.

9:23 am:

Nick was signing the rest of the paperwork to get out of the hospital when Judy walked into the lobby. His smile drooped a little when Judy walked in. Nick quickly turned his head. She didn't see him. The lobby was crowded. Judy walked right up next to him, paying him no attention and talked to the nurse at the desk.

"I'm here to see Nick Wilde. He's my fiancé," Judy said.

"Let me see here. I have to find his room number," the nurse said.

"Nurse, don't bother. I know what room he's in," Judy replied. Nick had finished signing the last thing and was ready.

"Okay, go right ahead," the nurse said. Judy spun around quickly and Nick backed up just as fast, causing Judy to run into him and cause him to fall. Nick did the most spasmodic fall he could muster. Judy, as the kind and caring rabbit she was, immediately apologized and helped the fox up until he said,

"It's not kind to run into mammals, Carrots."

"You bastard. You trying to escape?" Judy asked.

"Nope, what I am doing is perfectly legal," Nick said holding up the paperwork. "Aren't you supposed to be at work? I wanted to walk over and surprise you. I wanted to congratulate you on your promotion,"

"First, Bogo gave me the day off. Second, that's one hell of a walk," Judy replied. Nick shrugged.

"Meh. It's a 40 minute walk. Besides, I've been itching to go for a walk off of the hospital campus."

"Wait, how did you know about the promotion?" Judy asked. Before Nick could answer, they overheard a male tiger talking to the nurse.

"Please, I need to talk to Nick Wilde! I have something he needs to see!"

"What's so important that I need to see, Leonardo Furz?" Nick asked.

"God, Nick!" Furz replied. He shook Nick's hand vigorously. "That starter that you gave me helped. You've seen what Furz Industry has become. You've also probably felt it in your wallet. But enough about what you did for me, and move to what I can do for you. Follow me to my car. Do you have the day off, miss,"

"It's Lieutenant Colonel Hopps as of this morning, but yes, I do," Judy replied.

"Great. Would you like to tag along?" Furz asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Judy asked herself.

9:40 am:

Nick slid out of the back seat of a nice car that she didn't know the name of. She wasn't a big car junky. They had pulled up to a building with Furz Industries plastered in bright green across the front of the building. The entire outside wall was glass except for the black frames of the windows. The place wasn't in proportion to an animal Judy or Nick's sizes. Nick could just see over most things, but Judy couldn't quite see. Nick saw her disliking, so he propped her up on his shoulders. Judy was embarrassed, but there was nobody around to see her besides Furz and he apologized every 30 seconds for the size problem.

"Furz Industries is a massive electronics company. We do everything from video games to sliding doors. But our scientists have made a discovery that will change prosthetics forever," Furz said. This statement caught Nick's attention. "A few years ago, I almost drowned. My best friend took a hit of oxygen and dragged me to safety. We were 90 feet down. I was in a coma for 9 days and when I came to, I couldn't recognize her. I couldn't recognize anyone. My brain had extreme damage to the nerves. I looked back at it last year and realized that it wouldn't work for brains, but with something with less nerves, like an arm or leg, we could use a high powered computer to read the nerves and interpret what they mean. And eventually make the corresponding action. The limb would be stronger and more powerful than the original. Nick, we need a test subject. There would be compensation, of course."

"I only want compensation if it doesn't work. I want the limb if it does. I already own 10% of your business. I don't need more money," Nick replied.

"Fair enough. We start tomorrow. Meet me here at 8:00 am," Furz said.

"Can't do tomorrow. How about a week from today?" Nick asked.

"What can be more important than getting your life back?" Furz asked, confused.

"Tomorrow is the day I get married. Then we are going on a honeymoon," Nick said.

"She's a lucky vixen, Nick. I hope you like her," Furz responded.

"She's a lucky bunny, fyi. You don't keep up with the news, do you?" Judy asked.

"Not really. Sorry," Furz apologized. Judy was puzzled by Furz. She couldn't read him, no matter how hard she tried. What kind of electronics company CEO does not pay attention to the news? She shook theses thoughts from her head. If Nick trusted him, she would trust him. But, that didn't mean that she had to like she couldn't read him.

1:07 pm:

Nick and Judy were at lunch together. For them, this was an early lunch, for their lunch break was usually around 2:00. Judy was enjoying a large salad, where as Nick ordered a juicy burger. Judy understood why Nick ate bugs, for they were the next best nutrition source besides her, but she still thought it was gross. She grew up to love all veggies and hate everything else. She honestly thought her parents were lucky with her, because most of her siblings dislike at least one vegetable, some more. One of her younger sisters doesn't like carrots. She always left them untouched on her plate. Judy suddenly felt nauseous. Very nauseous. She stumbled out of her seat to the nearest trash can, but she didn't make it. She threw up five feet from the garbage can. The manager ran to the side of Judy not occupied by Nick. She still felt nauseous, so she moved next to the trash can. She sighed deeply.

"We want a refund," Nick said.

"No we don't, Nick. It wasn't the food. I know bad food when I have it. This, is something else," Judy gestured to herself.

"Miss Hopps, we are happy to give you a refund, whether or not it was the food," the manager, an otter said. Judy turned and vomited again.

"Shit. Sorry, Emmett. Didn't recognize you there. New job?" Judy asked. Nick slapped his forehead. He knew he knew the otter from somewhere. He just couldn't place it.

"Yeah. They let me go. But you still are at the Zpd. Congrats, Lieutenant Colonel Hopps," Otterton said.

"Does news get out that quickly about my promotion?" Judy asked. "It only happened 5 hours ago."

"ZNN news is all over it. Nothing major has happened today besides it being a national holiday," Otterton said.

"I have to say a speech today about that, today," Judy said. "Bogo is having me sit with you at that, slick."

"Great! I knew Buffalo-Butt would come around to me soon enough. It only took me losing my arm and retiring for that to happen," Nick said, putting emphasis on 'only'.

"Well, congratulations, Nick. I guess he didn't like you on the force," Judy said, smiling devilishly.

"There's something I'm not getting, am I," Emmett said.

"Bogo hates him," slipped out of Judy's mouth while "Bogo hates me," slipped out of Nick's. Emmett laughed.

"You guys are something else. Come inside guys. The least I can do is send you with a to-go salad, Judy," Emmett said. Judy threw up again into garbage can. This repeated two more times before Judy's nausea was gone and she walked over to Emmett and Nick.

"You good?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Judy said. "Emmitt, seeing that I just threw up my breakfast and lunch, I'm going to take you up on your offer."

"Gladly. Oh, and Nick. Can I ask what happened to your arm? Or is it classified?" Emmett asked.

"Five semi automatic sniper shots point blank range to the lower right arm. It wasn't that bad," Nick said.

"Really?" Emmett asked, boxing up a salad.

"No. Everyone went deaf in whatever ear they had their com in, his screams were so loud. But, I honestly don't blame him. The bullets were armour piercing. They could take down a rhino in one shot. He saved our lives three times," Judy said, taking the salad.

"Enjoy," Emmett said. And with that, they left.

4:32 pm:

"Ready?" Judy asked Nick. Nick nodded. They walked in the front doors of the ZPD. Animals were jammed into every nook and cranny of the lobby. Bogo was giving a speech about later that night. He was mid sentence when he stopped and stared at someone. Everyone turned towards where he was staring. One second passed and the entire lobby filled with cheers. Now, Judy realized that animals from other precincts as well. She figured they were here for later tonight. Over all the cheers and whistles, she could hear Bogo repeatedly yell "Quiet!" When the cheering died down, Bogo said,

"Wilde, you quit, and Hopps, I gave you the day off. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well Chief, you think I couldn't say goodbye to everyone? But you made it easy for me. Thanks for gathering them for me," Nick said. He got a few chuckles out of the crowd. "And you know me. I'm full of myself. Do you think I wouldn't be praised before I left. I made three shots at 200+ yards through holes the size of McHorn's brain," He got half the crowd laughing and the other half holding McHorn back. "You know that isn't easy, chief."

"Just get to the point," Bogo said.

"I just want to say, I will be back. Do not worry. This will not be the last time Nick Wilde will enter this building. Now, before I leave, I want to know, if you were nice to me, Judy left you a note on your desk. It's a combo and location of something I want to give you. Thank you," Nick said. Judy popped out of the crowd and started to walk out with him. "And good night!"

6:32 pm:

Judy was in a whole lot of pain. Her chest felt heavy and there was a loud ringing in her ears. She also felt like her leg was about to fall off. She sighed. She was hopping to the back of an ambulance that had showed up. She climbed on the back and was getting treated when a grizzly bear came out of nowhere with his fur on fire. Nick grabbed a fire extinguisher and ran after the bear. He sprayed the bear for 30 seconds until the fire was all gone. Then the bear shook his hand and went to help others. Nobody close to the explosion survived. The entire stage was up in flames. Then Judy realized that the paramedic was talking to her.

"Ma'am. Have you been experiencing nausea or vomiting within the last week?" the zebra asked.

"Earlier today, why?" Judy asked.

"I need you to come with me. I have reason to believe you are pregnant. We want to do more tests." He said. The news hit Judy like a train. Yet it seemed to hit Nick even harder. She saw his face was filled with horror and joy. She climbed into the back of the ambulance with Nick. The car sped off to the hospital, with the sirens. Judy didn't know why, but she would learn she had to be kept safe.

9:34 pm:

Judy sighed. "It's my dad's birthday. This is going to be one hell of a shock to him."

"I know, carrots. I think it'd be best if we told them now, not later," Nick replied. Judy was laying in a hospital bed. Nick was sitting at her side. He was the entire time. Judy hit muzzletime call. The phone rang and rang until Bonnie picked up.

"Stu! Stu! They're alright! Come here!" Stu came into the view.

"Oh thank goodness. Best birthday gift I could get," Stu said.

"Oh yeah! Happy birthday, Grandpa!" Judy said. Bonnie's eyes were as wide dinner plates. She mouthed 'no' them, only for Nick to nod back.

"Thanks, Jude. Thank G-" Stu stopped right in his tracks. "What did you call me?"

"She called you what you are now. Happy birthday, grandpa," Nick replied. Stu was in pure shock. Nick showed the ultrasound pictures to his parents in law. There, you could see a small fox.

"What is it? Do you know?" Bonnie asked.

"Congratulations, guys. You guys are getting a granddaughter," Judy said. They both said "Awww,"

"We'll be on the first train down there. Is the wedding still on?" Stu asked. Judy wasn't quite sure.

"I've waited long enough to marry you daughter. It better be," Nick joked, but only halfly. Then, Clawhauser came running into the room.

"Mom, Dad, we have to go. Text me what time you will arrive. Nick will pick you guys up," Judy said. She hung up the phone.

"Is it true? Are you pregnant?" Clawhauser asked.

"Yes, it's true. Now please tell me that was not the only thing," Judy said.

"Oh yes! The fire was put out. Nobody on the stage survived," Clawhauser said.

"Nobody? Not any of the Colonels or Lieutenant Colonels. The Chief is dead as well?" Judy asked.

"Correct," Clawhauser said.

"What about what's-his-face, the assistant Chief?" Nick asked.

"He fled the scene. We suspect he did it. That means-" Clawhauser started. He waited a few seconds. Nobody said anything.

"Wait, then I'm-" Judy started.

"The highest ranking officer alive and not a criminal. That means-" Nick said.

"What are your orders, Chief Hopps?" Clawhauser asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Judy was on the verge of tears. Bonnie was helping Judy into her wedding dress. The dress had been Bonnie's when she married Stu. The dress was hand made, with white swirls at the bottom. Bonnie had stitched a few more inches to the bottom to accompany the height difference. Judy didn't want to ruin her mother's wedding dress, but Bonnie insisted. And boy, was Judy happy with it. Her mother had found the exact same fabric and stitched it on with the same thread. She had even put more swirls on the bottom. Bonnie finally said "Okay. Give it a twirl." Judy did her most elegant twirl she could muster. She turned to her mother, who was wiping away tears as fast as they were coming. Judy hugged her mother.

Judy said, sobbing, "Please don't cry, mom. You're going to get me all worked up. Especially with my mood swings." Judy was told that the pregnancy would last anywhere from 40 to 60 days, but she was almost 20 days in. In the correct lighting and angle, you could tell she was pregnant, but from everywhere else, it looked like she had just put on a few pounds. Judy looked down at her belly. "You did this to me," she said, in between sobs.

"Baby, don't get all worked up. Within two weeks, I will guarantee you will want her out. But, it's all worth it. You will watch her grow up, get married, and maybe, if you're lucky, you'll be a grandma," Bonnie said, holding her hand against Judy's cheek.

"Thanks mom, but I doubt I will be in your position. The chances of her being able to have kids is extremely low," Judy said, still crying, but the sobbing stopped.

"Well, your little miracle is lucky to be alive. The odds of her being conceived were what? One in a million?" Bonnie asked.

"One in four billion," Judy said.

"She defied one in four billion odds. What's one to 20?" Bonnie asked.

"Mom, us bunnies are good at multiplying in both ways. She had a 1 in 80 billion chance of being born fertile," Judy said, depressed.

"And you had a one in 4 trillion chance to not be born without a severe injury or deformity," Bonnie said, sobbing harder than ever. "I was in a severe accident involving a tractor when I was pregnant with you. The massive one your dad uses. It ran over my stomach. But, look at you. You and your baby are living proof that an unusual amount of luck runs in the family, even for bunnies."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Judy asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm so, so very sorry, Judy," Bonnie said, in between sobs. Judy moved to her mother's side. She began to comfort her the best she could but soon, she was crying as well.

"Mom?" Judy asked after 10 minutes of crying. "How did you manage your life with being pregnant so many times?"

"Well, for starters, I wasn't juggling Chief of Police, a pregnancy, and a wedding at the same time," Bonnie replied. They both laughed. Bonnie had a way of cheering Judy up that was only challenged by Nick's ability. After 15 seconds of laughing Bonnie asked "Have you guys decided on a name yet?"

"Nick and I are probably going to run some over with each other over the honeymoon," Judy said.

"That's still on? What about being chief?" Bonnie asked. Judy looked down at her uniform, which was lying on the chair in her living room. She was particularly looking at her nameplate above her right breast pocket. The mayor had given her a new nameplate with 'J. Wilde' on it instead of 'J. Hopps'. And above that, a shiny gold eagle shimmered in the light. "Sweetheart? You okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm Chief, mom. And to answer your first question, yes. The mayor declared this week a week of mourning. Me and Nick just have to cut it one day short," Judy replied.

"Gosh. Me and your father never had to do anything like that," Bonnie replied.

"Well, you didn't work for the police, have there be an explosion and be the highest ranking surviving officer. You also didn't have to tell a female water buffalo and her two kids that their father wasn't coming home. That was the hardest part. Telling the Bogo family that their family is one member smaller. His will was almost complete, but not completely. He died too young. He was only five years older than me, mom," Judy had her head on her mother's shoulder. She had been stroking it. Judy knew that bunnies would stroke things to calm themselves down, but the act comforted her as well.

On the other side of town, on the sight of the wedding, Nick was preparing as well. He had chosen a sharp, black on white tuxedo. That was all in perfect condition. It was the damned bow tie that was giving him trouble. He fidgeted with the thing for five minutes before he gave up. He sunk down in the chair next to him. He had lost his right arm, but that didn't bother him that much. He was left handed. Nick still liked to wear ties, but Nick had worn them so long, he could do them one handed. On the other hand, Nick had never worn a real bow tie. He had only worn clip-ons. He sighed. He should probably use his normal tie. He got up and heard a knock on the door. He went and opened the door. He looked down, expecting Finnic, but he instead was looking at Stu. "Oh, um. Mr. Hopps. What's up?" Nick asked.

"I figured you may want some help with your, um, arm," Stu stumbled. "Not in a diminishing way. I just mean-"

"Say no more. I get it, and I am not offended. This," Nick said, lifting his arm. "Is a setback, but I think I can work through it. Except with this cursed bow tie. Can you give me a hand?"

Stu shrugged. "That's what I came down to do." Stu hopped up on a chair and set to work on Nick's bow tie while trying to make conversation with him. "What sports do you watch?"

"A bit of everything, but mostly football and soccer," Nick replied.

"Did you watch the football game yesterday? The late game?" Stu asked.

"Yeah. I missed the first quarter. It was on in the background of the bachelors party. Judy and I didn't get back until about 2 hours after we called you," Nick said. He chuckled. "One heck of a game. Who do you root for?" Nick asked.

"The tigers. Have been since I was a kid," Stu replied.

"I'm the same way. But yesterday," Nick said. They both winced. "Not a good day for a Tigers fan."

"I know, right?" Stu said. "And that 50 yard sack,"

"What was he thinking? 'Oh, somebody will get open, somebody will get open. Oh, I'm eating the dirt,'" Nick said, imitating what he thought was going through the quarterback's head. Stu laughed.

"That hit was so hard. His helmet flew off before he hit the ground. He was hit in the chest as well. I'd hate to hear the injuries," Stu replied.

"I have them in my phone. Here. The injuries are as follows:" Nick said. "6 broken ribs, a concussion, brain swelling, a fractured collarbone, a bruised diaphragm, a broken leg from fall, a broken arm from fall, internal bleeding. Jesus! The list keeps going! Was he hit by a player or a bus?!"

"The lion's linebacker is basically a bus. What's his name? Arm? Brea?"

"Thurston Armbreak. Hell of a lion. 520 pounds," Nick said.

"Well, Nick. I'm sorry your family couldn't see this. I'm sure they would be happy for you," Stu said.

"My mother would be. She always bothered me about grandkids, you know? My brother and father wouldn't be," Nick stopped.

"And nobody you know of, family member wise?" Stu asked.

"I traced my family line back 400 years on my dad's side back to some fox that changed his last name to Wilde. I traced my mother's back almost 800 years. I'm the first second child in my family in over 200 years. I checked every in and out. I am the last of the Wilde bloodline and the last of the Fleming bloodline. My entire family tree would die out if I didn't marry and have kids," Nick said.

"Nick. I'm so sorry. Does Judy know?" Stu asked.

"I haven't directly told her, but if she goes into our room, she will see two walls are covered in pinboards, pins, strings and pictures. If she traces them down to the corner that they meet, she will see my picture and my brother's with an X over it. In fact, she will see that every end ends with an X. Except me," Nick said. His phone began to ring. "It's Judy."

"Will you put it on speaker? I want to talk to her," Stu said. Nick complied. He answered the phone.

"Hey, babe. I'm on speaker. Your dad is here too. What's up?" Nick asked. He heard panicked breathing on the other end.

"Jude?!" Stu asked, worried.

"Nick? Dad? I'm here. I'm in the back of the limo you sent for me. I'm on my way now," Nick's phone buzzed and he ran the call in the background as he opened his texts. He saw a text. It read 'You didn't get a limo, did you?' It was from Judy's mother. He showed it to Stu and shook his head. "We are out by the tunnel on the highway. Past the beach. He says he's taking us there. Where we had our first kiss. Why did you move the wedding location there? Actually, it's more romantic. We are probably 10, 15 minutes out, though," Judy responded.

"Um, Judy? You okay?" Stu said.

"See you soon, babe. Love you!" Nick said. He hung up. He grabbed his things and ran out the door. Stu followed. Nick ran out to the parking lot. Nick got in and Stu got in shotgun. "It'll be dangerous. He he got Judy, he's definitely armed. And technically, you can't carry a firearm, can you?" Nick asked.

"Not legally. But it's my daughter. And besides. If everything goes to the plan, they won't know we were there," Stu said.

"Alright. Let's go," Nick said, swerving out of the parking lot and turning left.

"Um, the highway is behind us, Nick. Where are you going?" Stu asked.

"Judy said 'Where we had our first kiss'. That wasn't the tunnel or the beach. That was in her apartment before she moved in with me," Nick replied.

"Sneaky Judy," Stu said.

10 minutes later, they were pulling into an ally without a clue on whether Nick got the message. She was relieved when she saw a scissor lift move into the way of the limo. Then she saw Stu faking an argument with Nick. She could tell it was Nick and her father, but they were wearing workmammal outfits. She wondered how they got the outfits. The driver went into reverse and almost got to the entrance, but then another scissor lift appeared behind them, two more animals arguing. The driver sighed. He got out of the car. He started arguing with the other two mammals when the scissor lift in front of them moved. Then Nick hopped into the driver seat and Stu hopped into the passenger. Nick realized that the back wall had been removed, as well as the seats backing up to it, allowing full view of the car. Nick started off, leaving the kidnapper and the workers he was arguing with behind. "Hi. My name is Nick and this is Stu. We will be your new chauffeurs. Where to, ma'ams?" Nick asked. The entire car filled with laughing as they got back onto the street. Nick smiled. The group got into a discussion about Judy and it inevitably lead to the baby.

"Have you guys come up with a name?" Stu asked.

"About that, babe. I thought of the perfect name. You keep calling her 'My little angel', so why not Abigail?" Nick asked.

"Abigail Wilde. I like that. I actually like that a lot, Slick. Nice!" Judy said. "I'm still going to call her Angel until she's born.

"Angel can be her nickname," Nick said.

"What about a middle name, guys?" Stu asked.

"What about… Dang. Nothing's coming to mind," Nick said.

"I'm with you on that one," Judy said.

"You could do Laverne. It's Judy's middle name and my mother's name," Bonnie said.

"Abigail Laverne Wilde," Nick repeated to himself. "I like it. But it's your daughter's call, Mrs. Hopps."

"Yes. I love it. Thank you, mom," Judy said. "And Dad, what you did was very heroic. Wait! Who let the one handed fox drive?"

"You guys didn't object," Nick said. He was faking being ashamed, but Judy was the only one that noticed. "Alright. I'll climb into the back. Who wants to drive?"

"I'll do it," Judy said, getting up. Nick came to a straight away and got up, Stu having one hand on the wheel as Judy climbed into the driver seat. She moved the seat forward and readjusted the mirror. She heard a bottle of champagne open. Judy heard Nick pour two glasses. "You better not be drinking until we are married. I'm not afraid to call off the wedding because you have bad breath."

"Relax, Carrots. It's for your parents," Nick replied. Sure enough, she heard Bonnie thank him and saw Stu take a glass. She chuckled.

"Don't get too drunk during the wedding, Nick," Judy said. "I won't be able to drive 8 hours while you are-" She stopped talking. "Did you take the car to pick us up?" Judy asked.

"No. I took a cruiser. Why?" Nick asked. "I'll ask an officer who doesn't drink to get a ride and pick it up for us."

"Alright. Whatever you say," Judy said.

A few hours later, Nick was standing in the field where he and Judy often came to look at the stars. But this time, he was joined by many officers on his side of the the rows, while Judy's family filled the other. He was joined by a priest. Then Judy came into view. She had her arm linked with her father's. She was as beautiful as ever. The priest started preaching, and he was tempted to tell him to skip to the end, but he decided not to, so he could look at Judy longer.

"Do you, Nicholas Wilde, take Judith Hopps as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Nick replied.

"Do you, Judith Hopps, take Nichols Wilde as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"Do I? Yes, yes I do," Judy replied, making Nick roll his eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. Nick leaned in slowly to tease Judy, but she wrapped her arms around his head, tugging him in. Nick went hand in hand with Judy to the massive tent after the kiss. The rest of the wedding happened like a normal wedding. Judy, however was talking to a large group of officers when Nick offered her a bite of wedding cake off his fork. She saw it from a mile away. She gladly accepted, knowing it would happen. She saw Nick balancing the plate carelessly of his amputated arm, for there was little room on the part below the elbow. She slammed her fist into the plate, catapulting the rest of his cake into his face. Nick thought quickly and grabbed her plate and shoved it in her face. The entire table was laughing hysterically. Clawhauser seemed to be laughing the hardest though. Nick and Judy both quickly walked to the bathroom in the building a few hundred yards away. Before they made it, though, they were stopped and mammals gathered around for pictures. Judy and Nick both sighed. There was no getting out of this. They smiled and did wonky faces. When they were finally done, Nick and Judy pushed through the crowd and got stopped again, but this time, they were stopped by Judy's parents. They talked and talked until they excused themselves and went to clean up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just want you guys to know, PM me if you ever have any ideas for the story. I'm sorta nearly out of ideas.**

Nick laughed. He had made it to the sink before Judy. There was only one bathroom in the facility. It was quite trashed. There was garbage and graffiti everywhere. The ugly yellow green wallpaper was peeling away in places. The mirror was shattered and indented in the top corner. That caused cracks to split off into every direction. He looked in the bathroom mirror at his wife, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"You going to stare at me all day, or are you going to wash your face?" Judy asked. Her husband had a tendency to take about twice as long as normal when she was around.

"You know, Carrots. I think that a day staring at you is a day well spent," Nick said.

"Move over," Judy said to Nick. She lightly hip checked Nick to the side. They both went at the task of cleaning themselves up. Judy had admitted that Nick got Judy pretty well, she thought her strike of genius had served it's purpose. Nick had cake covering most of his face, besides the forehead. On the other hand, Nick aimed high and got everywhere above her mouth. Judy closed her eyes and wiped the cake from her eye lids. While Nick had eaten half of his cake, Judy had barely touched her's once. She wasn't big on cake. She was more of a pie fan, and she knew Nick was as well, but he still loved cake. Judy wiped her face with a damp paper towel. She got the last of it out of her fur and turned to see her husband running his face under the hand dryer for a large mammal. Judy laughed. She saw Nick finish and went and stood under it. She reached for the button, but she couldn't reach it. She slightly crouched, let her powerful legs build tension like a spring, and almost jumped, except Nick stopped her in her tracks.

He said, "I'm not the pregnant one. Allow me." Nick slightly bent his knees and hopped up and hit the button. Judy felt warm air flow over her body. She quickly dried off her face. She and Nick looked good as new.

"You know, I hit you with half as much as you did me," Judy said.

Nick laughed. "At least you expected it. Catapulting cake into my face was a strike of genius." The husband and wife walked hand in hand back to the tent.

When they arrived, they could hear Fangmire yell, "The prodigal son and his lover return!" from the table with most the officers. They went back to the table, when Nick saw something that caught his eye.

"C'mon. We half to talk to some people," Nick said, turning his wife towards a table with some smaller mammals surrounding it. They were laughing. As they started to get closer, Judy started to hear them talking.

"And after that, all he does is laugh. Like seriously." One voice said.

"All that effort, telling the Chief off, and he just laughs?" Another asked.

"Bull. He would be whooping and cheering after that," another, deeper, voice said.

"I believe it," another, female voice responded.

"So, Delgato," Nick said, slamming his hand down on the table, making everyone jump. "Telling them stories about me, are we?"

"Jesus Christ, Nick! You scared the living-" Delgato stopped. He looked at the younger bunnies around the table. "You scared me."

"You said nothing scares you," a younger bunny said.

"Samantha, Delgato here is the biggest scaredy cat in the whole ZPD," Judy said. Most of the table laughed.

"Hopps, I swear. If you don't stop talking, I'm going to-" Delgato said.

"Don't forget. Once we get back, somebody's got to do parking duty." Judy replied.

"Aunt Judy, you said that the Chief was the only one who gave out jobs for the day," Samantha's brother said.

"Well, see kids. Your aunt here is the Chief. She was promoted yesterday," Nick said, smiling. Both the kids asked Judy if it was true and ran off.

"When were you going to tell us?" An older bunny asked. He looked to be a teenager.

"Your aunt was going to tell you when she got the chance. She-" Nick said.

Judy cut him off. "Nick. That is not your nephew. That's your brother-in-law, Christopher," Judy said. The table laughed, besides Nick, who was so red that it was showing through his fur. Christopher held out his paw. Nick shook it.

"Don't sweat it, Nick. I've gotten confused more times than not as my parents Grandson," Christopher said. "When you see young kids running around, unless they are really little, they are likely my siblings. I do have one niece, though, that's two years older than me. She's my oldest brother's daughter. The Hopps family is a complicated one, Nick. You have a dozen nieces and nephews, but hundreds of brothers and sisters in law. I can show you your nieces and nephews. Is Alicia here, Mom or Dad?"

"Don't know," Stu said.

"Haven't seen her. Ask your sister," Bonnie said.

"Ugh. Nick, your in-laws confuse me," Finnic said from over the table.

"Judy, were Alicia and her husband invited?" Christopher asked.

"They were, but they said they were caught in traffic and to not wait for them," Judy replied. As soon as she said that, Nick felt a tugging at his tail. He unintentionally lifted it as he turned around. He saw a bunny, no more than 2, holding onto his tail. He saw a female bunny come running towards him.

"Sorry. Sorry. Jack here is always getting into things," she said, tugging at him. "I'll get something for him."

"No, no. He's getting to know me. I don't mind. I won't go anywhere with him," Nick said.

"Are you sure? I don't want him to hurt you," Alicia asked.

"Fox tails can take a beating. I'll make sure not to hurt him," Nick said. She looked relieved.

Then Alicia turned to Judy. "Congrats, Judy." She hugged her sister.

"Thank you, Ali," Judy responded.

A male bunny walked up next to Alicia, holding her hand. Then, there was a loud ting. It happened three times. The tent quieted down.

"You know, when Judy first came to the ZPD, most of the officers, myself included, thought it was a joke. The Chief gave Judy an unsolved case, and-" Delgato said.

"Get to the point, Delgato," Judy called. The entire tent started laughing.

"Okay, okay. I'm sure Bogo would have wanted to be here, Judy. The circumstances are horrible. I want you to know, from everyone at the ZPD, we wish you the best of luck, Chief Wilde." The crowd looked shocked. "To many more, Chief." And Delgato drained his champagne glass. He then walked over to the other officers. Judy's parents started to clap. Soon, more followed. Eventually, everyone was clapping for Judy.

"So, Chief," Alicia said after the clapping died down.

"Yeah, I know. It hit me like a truck. There was a lot of shocks that day," Judy said.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

Judy looked around. Nobody was watching or listening. "Christopher, I trust you enough to know, but don't tell anyone," Judy said. She pulled a piece of dark paper out of her pocket. She opened it up on the table.

"How long?" Christopher asked.

"Give or take 20 days. The doctor says that the heartbeat is faster and he can find no signs of it being a male, so he believes it's a girl. I still have 20-40 days more to go. He honestly doesn't know how long the pregnancy will be. Foxes and bunnies have different gestation periods. Well, Christopher, how does 13 nieces and nephews sound?" Judy asked.

"I think," He said, standing up. "That everyone has a right to know. Tell me you will tell them about this before she is born. And what about your promotion. The wildfire of news hasn't spread to the rest of the Hopps family about the real circumstances, but people will start to put two and two together, Judy. Then, it will only spread from there. And after she is born, what are you planning on choosing? Her or your job?"

"I've been thinking about that," Judy said.

"I've got it, Hun," Nick said. "I can be a stay at home dad."

"I didn't want to push anything on you, Slick. You sure?" Judy asked.

"Sure? What's the worst that can happen?" Nick asked.

"Her accidentally killing herself," Judy said. "Or you killing her."

"Well, Mrs. Wilde. I played a part just as big as you did. I think you need to take your mind off of things," Nick said.

"Get a room," Christopher said.

"I didn't mean it like that," Nick replied. "I meant that she should spend time with her family."

"Whatever," Christopher replied, rolling his eyes.

"He's just a teen, Nick," Judy said as they walked away. "Bunny's have rough teenage years."

"Angel is going to be even worse than you can imagine. That is going to be hell," Nick said.

"So, Nick. Who are we going to tell first?" Judy asked. "My family has a right to know and the officers need to know."

"Let's do your family," Nick said. "Not a lot of them seem drunk."

"Most of my family are heavy drinkers. Even though they are all lightweights, they hold their liquor better than you. Many would drive home if so many cops weren't here," Judy said.

Nick and Judy went around every table with the Hopps at them. They kindly answered their questions, but they really couldn't afford more than a minute or two at each table. By the time they were done with the Hopps family, it had been 45 minutes. "On the bright side, there are only a few tables with police officers." Nick said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Judy replied. She went to the first and second tables. They went mostly like Judy's family. Then came the last. Judy repeatedly tried to talk, but she kept getting cut off. Finally, she got fed up with them enough, so she threw the paper into the middle of the table when Nick slammed his hand on the table. "20 or so days. Girl." Judy said. She and Nick stomped off.

"Did she mean parking duty?" Delgato asked. He picked up the paper and unfolded it. "Holy shit." He passed the paper to Clawhauser.

"Hell yeah! You owe me two grand, Jeremy!" Clawhauser exclaimed. Wolfard looked confused.

"Bogo shit. Let me see," Wolfard said. Clawhauser passed him the paper. "Fuck."

"I take it that she's pregnant," McHorn said. "I just thought she was putting on weight, but then I realized that it's Hopps, er, Wilde. She doesn't get out of shape."

The end of the wedding came quickly to Nick. There was still 45 minutes left when they walked away from the tables, but that had been filled with many speeches, mostly towards Judy, with the exception of Fangmire, Finnic, and Stu, all of whom made speeches to Nick. When Nick thanked everyone for coming, he scooped Judy into his arm and ran off. Judy didn't know, but Nick had a new convertible. It was his brother's. It sat 5. 2 in the front and 3 in the back. Judy was confused when Judy was carried to the new car, but she fell in love with it. The power, the smell, the fact that it wasn't a police cruiser. She got behind the wheel and sped off. Into the sunset. Into the mountains.

Thirty minutes later, she noticed it was extremely cooler, so she pulled over and hit the button to put the roof up. Nick punched in the location in the GPS. It was his father's old cabin in the mountains. The property was given to Nick, being the only surviving member of the family. He actually owned several new things. He owned the property of the burned house, his apartment, his mother's house, his mother's car, his father's cabin, his brother's penthouse, his brother's car, his father's business if it wasn't laced with the drug and weapon trade, and his brother's farm. The farm was in bunny burrows, so he had given it to Stu as another birthday gift. He would likely knock down the remainder of the burned house and sell the plot. He would live in his mother's old house, but he couldn't stand to be there, so he would sell it. He had to get rid of his old apartment because it only had one bedroom. Nick laughed. He would likely earn over a million for the properties and his mother's car. They were in high interest areas of town. They would use the cabin as a summerhouse, or whenever Judy got a long vacation. Not only did Nick own two high interest properties, but he also owned 10% of a multi billion dollar company. Nick didn't want to raise his daughter pampered, but she would be comfortable. He knew Judy could quit and the Wilde family would be okay, as long as Furz Industries kept on these high profits, but Judy was the one mammal the ZPD needed. She wouldn't quit.

"Babe, what button is it?" Judy asked.

"Below the stereo," Nick said. Judy pushed the button and the roof came up. She sighed.

"Nick do you want a larger family?" Judy asked out of the blue.

"I mean, do you?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," Judy said. "Nick, I want you to make this call. I found this in the newspaper," Judy said. It read:

'With the immersion of cross species relationships, scientists at Furz Industries have discovered a formula for a way for the male's sperm to seek out any animal's egg. The drug has only one noticeable side effect. The drug causes the male to be sterile after 4 to 6 years. The male would not be able to have children with an animal of the same species or any other species if the original couple have a fallout.'

"You read the newspaper?" Nick asked.

"Don't avoid the question. Do you, Nick?" Judy asked.

"Well yes, but you are the bunny who will carry the child. Do y-" Nick was cut off by Judy kissing him. They broke apart after a long period of time. To Nick, it felt like several sunlit days. They broke apart and Judy started to drive again. They came to a long straightaway and just looked at the stars. There were too many to count. Whenever Judy looked at the stars, she felt very comfortable and relaxed. She felt as though all the problems of the world melted away. But they didn't. Judy snapped back to reality with Nick reaching towards the steering wheel and swerving the car out of oncoming traffic. "I've got you, Carrots. Nothing will happen to you, as long as I'm here." He had simply responded. Judy smiled. She already knew this, but Nick saying it makes it that much more believable. She heard the GPS telling her to travel on this road for 180 more miles, so she let her mind roam in a very controlled manner. She could still tell what was going on in the road, but she just started to think.

When Judy snapped back into reality, she was getting off the highway and onto a dirt road. Judy saw that the road was not exactly the most used road, but it was used heavily. The GPS told her to turn right. She complied. When they came to a trail into the trees and the GPS said that they had arived, Judy was confused until Nick said "Hell of a driveway." She turned into the trail and took it slowly. The trail had many twists and hairpin turns. When she reached the top, however, she was amazed by the size of the place. It looked like a modern log cabin, except for the front being mostly glass and 4 times as big. Judy just now realized that it was snowing. You couldn't really tell in savannah central, but it was mid december. Judy got out and felt the cold snow on her face. Then a breeze came through. The wind chill felt like -10 degrees Fahrenheit. Judy ran to the front door. Nick threw her the key, in which she used to open the door. She didn't know what to expect, but it was amazing. Judy whistled.

"4 floors, 5 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms." Judy said. "Hell of a log cabin."

"I know," Nick said as he groaned and popped his back.

"I guess we are going to have to find the master bedroom, Slick. It's 3 am," Judy said.

They investigated the whole house, but they couldn't find the master bedroom.

"It's 3:30, Nick. I say we go to one of the beds we can find and sleep in that." Judy said.

"Fine with me," Nick said.

They went upstairs to the second floor and went into the first room they saw. It had a full size bed. It was smaller than Nick and Judy's bed, but they started to snuggle and they were soon asleep in each other's arms. Nick woke up at 7:00 and slipped as easily as he could out of Judy's arms. He walked downstairs and walked around. He took in his surroundings. He saw a sticky note on the refrigerator. 'I figured you guys wouldn't bring anything to eat, so I stalked the fridge and cabinets for you. There's a grocery store two miles down the road. C.'

Nick said, chuckling to himself, "Thanks, Clawhauser." Nick opened the fridge and found fresh fruits, vegetables, and other normal things in it. Nick opened the fridge. He found frozen meals in it. He opened the cabinets, finding dried foods, a couple sweets, cereal, quick mix and canned food. Nick searched the cabinet next to the stove and found a griddle. He took out the pancake mix and started to make blueberry pancakes. He went heavy with the blueberries. He also added other fruits and vegetables to half. Once he was done, Nick grabbed a bowl, put some cereal in it and added the almond milk. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and one by Judy's plate. Nick sliced a few strawberries and added them to his cereal along with a paw full of blueberries. Nick was fond of both blueberries and strawberries. He also grabbed the bagels and put spread on one and put it on his plate. He grabbed one for Judy and put of some carrot flavored spread on it. He was done, so he figured he would go and wake Judy up. He went around the corner and saw Judy walking towards him.

"I can smell it from upstairs. Was it old stuff?" Judy asked.

"No. Benjamin got us some stuff. He did it probably the night before yesterday. There's a store two miles down the road," Nick said. "We are mostly out of blueberries, though." They went into the kitchen and ate at the island. Judy honestly thought the pancakes were amazing. Most mammals went light on the fruits and vegetables, but Nick knew Judy well enough to know not to go light with the fruits and vegetables. Clawhauser somehow knew Nick and Judy's favorite maple syrup as well. By the time Judy was halfway done, Nick was completely done and was enjoying his cup of coffee.

"So. We need more blueberries?" Judy asked.

"Yeah," Nick replied.

"Then go get some. It's in the middle of nowhere and it's only two miles. You'll be fine," Judy said.

"Judy, we got almost two feet of snow last night," Nick said.

"In four hours?" Judy asked.

"Welcome to the mountains," Nick said, holding out his arms. Sure enough, Judy looked at the window of the front. There, she saw it piled up two feet. "We're snowed in, Mrs. Wilde. What would you like to do?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Tell me if you guys like the longer chapters.**

"We're snowed in, Mrs. Wilde. What would you like to do?" Nick asked. Judy thought for a moment.

"Honestly, I feel going for a hike. I always liked the snow. It calms me," Judy said.

"Okay, Carrots. I think we should explore the house. Then we'll explore outside," Nick replied.

"Okay. I need to use the restroom, though. Do you know where any are?" Judy asked.

"I remember seeing three last night, but I only remember where one is. Down that hall," Nick said, pointing at the hallway. "Second door on the left."

"Thanks, Nick," Judy said. She started walking towards the hall. A few minutes later, Nick heard the toilet flush. He then heard the sink turn on and off and heard the door open. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Wilde. Got sick."

"Baby or the food?" Nick asked. Judy knew the answer was the food. It was delicious, but the carrot spread was expired. She hadn't tasted anything wrong, but she knew that it wasn't the pancakes.

"Check the expiration date on the bagel spread," Judy said. Nick read something that made his heart sink.

"Three weeks ago. Damn," Nick said. "I'll call the doc."

"Nick, I'm fine," Judy said.

"And can you be sure your roommate will be okay?" Nick asked. Judy wasn't 100% sure, so she shook her head. Nick called the doctor, but he said that if the baby wasn't okay, Judy would show signs like that of her getting sick. Nick thanked him and hung up.

"So?" Judy asked.

"He says that if you start feeling under the weather, to come in, but he thinks we can wait until next week if you feel okay," Nick said.

"Alright. Let's explore the house," Judy said.

The newlyweds explored the cabin together. The went and explored the basement first. There, they found the master bedroom and about every table game you can imagine in another room down there. They found billiards, shuffleboard, darts, arcade games, you name it. The room also had a window to the pool. On the other side of the pool, there was an exercise room.

"Hell. Do you want to live here?" Nick asked.

"The seclusion is nice, but I don't like the fact of an 8 hour drive to work," Judy replied. "Besides. The penthouse has all this and more."

"How do you know that?" Nick asked.

"The other officers led a raid while you and I were in the hospital. The penthouse is cleared, and the guys in there were arrested," Judy said.

"Why wasn't I told? I was the legal owner of that penthouse the moment I killed my father. You shot my brother, sending it to my father and then I killed him. I was the only possible owner of the house," Nick said angrily.

"Maybe because I was unconscious and you were in a coma," Judy said.

"A coma is a harsh word. It was two days," Nick said.

"It was caused by a serious injury. Mine was the medication I was on. I actually woke up early. They don't know how. They also didn't realize I was pregnant then. Damn. Do they even know anything? How do I know Angel isn't gone?" Judy asked, yelling. She felt Angel kick. "Sorry sweetheart. Didn't mean to scare you."

"That's how," Nick said.

"Shut it," Judy said sternly. Nick laughed hysterically. She realized what she did and nervously laughed. She was taking her role as chief already. She hadn't even been on the job yet. The mayor and ZPD had her on speed dial if she needed to come in, but her phone stayed silent.

"Okay. So it wasn't a Bogo thing," Nick said, still laughing. Judy was bright red. "If it makes you feel better, I knew that this place had a game room, exercise room, and a pool. I think I'm going for a swim. Care to join me? I packed your swimsuit" Nick asked.

"Sure. I'd rather swim than walk," Judy said. Nick walked out of the room and walked into the pool room. He pulled a lever and watched as the pool fill. Nick could smell the water was treated with salt. He found a cabinet with testing equipment in it. He quickly looked up how to use them and ran the necessary tests. All clear. Judy walked in with her bathing suit and threw Nick his. He stripped down and put his on. Judy turned away.

"It's nothing you haven't seen, Judy," Nick said. Judy looked back again and punched him. Judy sat on the edge and tested the water. Next thing she knows, Nick is jumping off the diving board, doing the most elegant dive she had ever seen. He was underwater for several seconds. Then, he resurfaced at the other side of the pool. He called Judy to come over. Judy hopped in and swam all the way to Nick quite quickly. Judy excelled at swimming. Judy heard her cell phone ring on the other side of the pool. She climbed out and ran to grab it. He dried her hand and face and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Chief. Have you seen the news?" She heard a voice ask.

"No. Who is this?" Judy asked.

"It's Leroy Grizz. You need to get down here. How fast can you get down here?"

"I'm honeymooning with my husband. We're an 8 hour drive away," Judy said. Leroy sighed.

"Yeah, Clawhauser. I'm talking to the Chief now," He said. "Just get down here." The line went dead. Judy grabbed a towel and went into the workout room. She grabbed a remote and turned on the TV. Nick walked up to her side. Judy turned to the ZNN channel. What she saw shocked her. The majority of the ZPD headquarters had collapsed. Nick went and pulled the lever, draining the water. She and Nick packed their suitcases and went to load them into the car. Nick climbed into the driver's seat and watched as Judy dug them out. She finally accomplished it and Nick hopped in passenger seat as Judy started to get in. She drove through the snow all the way down. She was relieved to see the snow was compacted at the dirt road. She drove straight past the highway.

"Carrots? You passed the highway," Nick said, alarmed.

"We aren't going by the highway," Judy said. They continued on the road for 10 minutes until Judy pulled into a parking lot. She parked in front of the building. It read 'Dave's Private Airport'. They walked inside, out of the freezing cold. Judy walked up to the front desk. There was a bunny manning the front desk.

He said, "Welcome to Dave's Private Airport. My name is Dave. How can I help you?"

"Um. My name is-" Judy started.

Dave cut her off. "Judy Hopps?! What are you doing here."

"Honeymooning with my husband. Or we were until we saw the news. We need to get down there ASAP. It's Chief Wilde by the way. Can you help us?" Judy asked.

"All my pilots are out and will be for another four hours, but we have a family waiting to head to Las Zebras, so you guys are out of luck," Dave said.

"Do you guys renew pilots licenses?" Nick asked as Judy was walking out the door. She turned her head at Nick.

"Yes. How long has it been?" Dave asked.

"I passed a class in January of '06, so 11 years." Nick said.

"You have to have an AME and a BFR," Dave said. "We only do BFRs."

"I have my AME. I need a BFR," Nick replied.

"Well, let's get you started then," Dave said. 5 minutes later, Nick was strapped into a flight simulator in the back room. Dave was watching him like a hawk. Nick had to perform several in flight tests and several maneuvers. He looked extremely focused. He was doing the extremely elegantly, for one arm. Judy wondered how good he was when he had both arms. Judy liked watching Nick. Nick got out of the simulator and was talking to Dave.

"You passed," Dave said.

"Okay. What do I need to work on?" Nick asked.

"Honestly, nothing. You literally got a perfect score for someone with two hands. Usually, I am against people with injuries as bad as yours, but I can't here. Now would you like the plane?" Dave asked.

"Sure," Nick replied.

"Nick! We need to talk about this!" Judy said, alarmed and angered.

"Babe. Please? It's a $600,000 that he is selling us for half the price. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. It's even coming from the money I get from Furz's stocks. Everything will be taken care of. I promise. I will sell it if it doesn't work out," Nick pleaded. Judy saw how much he wanted this.

"Okay. But I'm taking your word for it," Judy said. Dave ran Nick's credit card.

"She's fueled up boss," a fox said coming in. He looked less than 20.

"Well sign here, Mr. Wilde, and you'll be on your way," Dave said.

"The Nick Wilde?!" The fox asked.

"In the flesh, kid," Nick replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Honeymooning. Or was until the news happened," Nick said.

"Can I get a picture?" he asked.

"Sure. The Chief can join us," Nick said.

"Cool," he said. They snapped the photo and Nick and Judy were on their way. Dave escorted them all the way to the plane. When Dave opened the hangar, Nick whistled. It was a silver Money Armadillo Type S.

"Do you have a hangar for the plane back at ZX," Dave asked.

"Yeah. Do we?" Judy asked.

"Yes, we do," Nick replied.

Ten minutes later, Nick and Judy were in the cockpit of the plane. It sat 6 other mammals. Their size. Nick did the preflight checks and told Judy to flip a couple of switches on her side. Nick started the engines. He put on his mic.

"Tower, are we clear for takeoff?" Nick asked.

"We've got nothing on our radar. You're all good. Nick pulled the plane forward and taxied it onto the runway. He sighed. Nick pulled the lever all the way forward. Nick was sitting on the right side and began to pull back on the controls. Judy had the same controls on her side. The sudden jolt of speed scared her. She pushed on the controls.

"Let go, let go, let go," Nick said quickly. Judy complied and let go. Nick pulled up and the plane was steadily increasing in altitude. After a 15 minutes, Nick told Judy that they were at optimal cruising altitude and speed.

"How high are we?" Judy asked.

"25,000 feet," Nick replied.

"Speed?" Judy asked.

"Almost 242 knots," Nick replied. Judy shot him a confused look. "That's about 280 miles per hour." Judy went wide eyed. "We will be home in about 2 hours."

The plane ride was smooth. It wasn't like the horror stories of planes shaking and falling apart. Judy had never been in a plane. None of her family had. Judy honestly thought this would make an interesting story. "Nick. Is it true that you can't use your cell phone on the plane?" Judy asked.

"It may interfere with my signal, but we are in the open air, so if you need to make a quick call, that won't hurt. Just, nothing over 20 minutes. I'll be talking to another tower in 20 minutes. Judy dialed her parents on muzzletime. It rang and rang. Then, Stu picked up.

"Hey Jude. What's up?" Stu asked.

"We are," Nick said. Stu gave Judy a confused look.

"Go outside and look up," Judy said.

A few minutes later, Stu said "I only see a pla- oh. Who's flying?"

"I am," Nick said. Stu started, but got cut off.

"He got a perfect score for a two handed mammal, Dad. He honestly is quite good," Judy said.

"Judy, I've got a signal I can't make out. I need you to hang up," Nick said.

"I've got to go, Dad. Nick is getting interference. He needs to talk to the tower. Bye," Judy said, hanging up.

"Unidentified Aircraft, please respond," a voice said, coming over the mic.

"This is Nick Wilde, heading 150VR, over."

"This is restricted airspace. You are not authorized to land here. What is your cargo?" the tower said over the mic.

"One passenger and luggage," Nick replied. Nick covered the mic. "Help me. Don't you have some Chief of Police thing that you can pull?" Judy put on a headset.

"This is Chief of Police, Judith Wilde, tower. Requesting permission to land, over."

"What is your authorization code?" The voice said.

"Delta, November, Kilo, Mike, Echo, Foxtrot." Judy said.

"Authorization code checks out. Permission to land granted. Hanger number 12, Chief." The voice said. Nick turned the plane to the right. He passed the airport.

"Why didn't you land?" Judy asked.

"We need to land facing away from the wind," Nick said. Nick made a U turn and lined up with the runway. "This is Nick Wilde, authorization code Delta, November, Kilo, Mike, Echo, Foxtrot. Making final approach. Speed at 125 knots. Distance, 6 knots. Altitude, 4100 feet." Nick made a minor adjustment to his wing angle and touched down on the runway. Nick threw the engine in full reverse and came to almost a complete stop. He taxied his way over to the hanger. Nick pulled up to the hanger and Judy opened her door. She went inside and hit a button, opening the door. Nick pulled in and shut off the engine. Judy clipped a machine to the front tire and hit a button. The machine assisted Judy in pulling the plane into position. Judy put on her uniform. They went out the doors and locked up the hanger. There was a limo outside that Leroy got out of.

"Chief. We need to get to the ZPD ASAP. The fire is still burning," he said. "Wilde, you can join." The two mammals climbed into the back of the limo. On the way, Grizz briefed them. "Four bodies recovered. One civilian casualty. Dozens of officers still missing and 9 civilians MIA. Chief, this was an act of terrorism. This is our case now. Go to your people," he said as he pulled up to the ZPD. The two got out and the limo sped off. Judy saw the officers gathered in a circle around a table. She figured it was their base of operations. She walked up next to the head of the table.

She heard Clawhauser yell "Chief on deck" and watched him solute. The others followed.

"At ease. What are we dealing with?" Judy asked.

"Chief, 27 officers are MIA along with 9 civilians. Chief, what are our orders?" Clawhauser asked. Judy then heard screaming. It was a young water buffalo. Nick ran to help her. He grabbed her and her mother and ran to the demolished lobby.

"Stay here," he told the two. He ran back into the building and found the remaining officers and civilians stuck in the mess hall. They were trapped by a blocked door and flaming beams covering the main entrance.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY! THIS PLACE IS GOING TO COLLAPSE!" Nick yelled. He got the best run up he could and body slammed the beams. He collapsed in the room. His fur was on fire. The officers smothered him the best they could. To their amazement, Nick stood up and directed them out. Then he heard a whimpering. A wolf cub was in the corner along with his mother. The mother was surely dead, but she died protecting her cub. Nick grabbed the wolf's corpse and the cub climbed on his back. "TO THE LOBBY!" Nick yelled ahead. The entire group of mammals made it out and into the lobby. Nick almost made it when a flaming beam started to fall. Nick tossed the cub into the lobby and dropped the wolf corpse. The beam should have flattened Nick, but he caught it. The flames caught his fur and set it ablaze. But next thing Nick knew, Fangmire and Delgato were helping take the force of the beam. They lifted as high as they could, Nick slid the body into the lobby, and dropped it and ran. Delgato and Fangmire put out their fur, but Nick collapsed. Next thing he knew, he was awake in the hospital. He gasped and heaved for breath. Then, he felt his wife's arms around him. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"They didn't think you would wake up. They thought you were in an indefinite coma. I considered taking you off life support," Judy said, sobbing.

"I'm okay, Judy. I'm fine," Nick replied. "How long was I out?"

"22 of the longest days of my life," Judy said.

Nick chuckled. "Damn. You are in your due range, then."

"Yeah. I'm really showing," Judy said. Sure enough, she was unmistakably heavily pregnant.

Nick was visited by almost every person he saved three weeks ago. Fangmire and his son visiting him was the most heart touching moment all day, but it wasn't the highlight. The mayor visited and awarded every award she could to him. But even that dwindled in comparison to the president awarding him the Congressional Gold Medal, which the vote was unanimous, and the distinct Presidential Medal of Freedom. The president gave a massive speech and honestly bored Nick to the thought of slipping back into that coma, but he dared not say anything to the president. Judy was thrilled to meet the president. She was told he had a dashing head of hair and he delivered.

Nick's parents in law arrived next. "You guys have got to find a new way to bring us out here," Stu had said.

"Yeah. I'm apparently going to be cleared in an hour. It's just a few broken ribs and several burns. Care to come back to the penthouse?" Nick asked. Two hours later, Nick and Stu each had a glass of scotch and Bonnie had a glass of wine. Judy stuck to plain water. They were having a very intense conversation about the medals above the fireplace.

"So what happened in there?" Judy asked. Nick explained to them what happened. Judy asked Nick to run to the store with her. Judy was going to make pies. Nick and Judy had a quick time to the store. It was Judy's idea to make blueberry pie and apple pie, but she had a hard time finding the right ingredients. Nick heard her phone buzz and she sighed.

"That was Clawhauser. I left my uniform at the ZPD. Care if we run over?" Judy asked.

"Sure. Text your parents. I'll pay for these. You have everything?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. We have brown sugar at home," Judy said. Nick pushed the cart up to the front. The cashier rang everything up and Nick swiped his card.

"Your money is no good here," a wolf said. Nick sighed.

"If this is a species thing, don't expect us back," Nick replied.

"Um, Nick? Look at his name tag," Judy replied. It read 'Sherman'.

"So?" Nick asked.

"So, my nephew is alive right now and I was able to help my brother-in-law bury my sister," the wolf said. Nick slapped his forehead. That was Fangmire's Wife's brother.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Nick said. The wolf had a tear in his eye.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to shake the hand of the mammal that saved my nephew and let me say a proper goodbye to my sister. Thank you, Mr. Wilde. Thank you for what you did for me and my family," Sherman said.

"I was doing what felt natural. I'm sure your sister was kind," Nick said. "I'm sorry about her."

"You shouldn't be. She lived more in her shortened life than I will in my full one. Did it look like she went quick?" Sherman asked.

"Honestly, it was brutal, but it looked quick. She died protecting her son," Nick said. He shook the wolf's paw and left the store. He looked back, only to see Sherman watching them. Judy drove back to the ZPD. She was in and out in 5 minutes. Then she drove back to the Penthouse. They rode the elevator to the top. The doors opened and Nick almost had a heart attack.

"Surprise!" Was yelled in his face by about 40 mammals.

"You set this up. This is why you wanted me out," Nick said to Judy.

"Yes and yes. I also wanted to make you some pies," Judy responded. Nick kissed her on the top of her head.

"Thanks," Nick replied. There was a towering pile of gifts in the living room. Fangmire and his son thanked him. Fangmire actually broke down into tears. McHorn thanked Nick and said everything that Nick had ever done to him was forgiven. Delgato thanked Nick repeatedly about how he was able to say hello to his wife and unborn child. The music was playing loud. Then all the talking ceased. People gathered around someone and were murmuring to each other. Nick fought through the crowd to see his wife sitting down. She looked pale.

"Carrots?" Nick asked.

"My water broke," Judy replied.

"Can you walk?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so," Judy replied. Nick helped her to her feet. He helped her to the elevator. A clapping erupted in the crowd. Nick yelled, "Keep partying. We'll clean up when we get back." Nick hit the button to go to the garage. There, they hopped into the convertible. Judy paid a tow truck to drive down to get it and bring it back. Nick sped off, into the night air and busy roads.

"You okay, babe?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I haven't had any contractions yet, but- OKAY. Never mind," Judy replied. She called their doctor. "Mike. Yeah. My water broke. I'm having light contractions. We are on our way to the hospital. Will you pick up Diana for us?" Judy asked. "Thanks. Bye."

"Does Diane not have a car?" Nick asked about Judy's doula.

"No. She takes public transport," Judy replied. Judy moaned in pain. Nick brought the car up to 60mph. Nick saw sirens turn on behind him.

"Shit. This hopefully won't take long," Nick said. He pulled over. Sure enough, Grizzoly had Nick and Judy pulled over. Grizzoly got out and started to ask for license and registration when he realized who he pulled over.

"Um. Sorry Chief. What's the reason for you going so fast, Nick?" he asked.

"I'M IN FUCKING LABOR! Grizzoly, we need an escort. You have permission to desert your post and assist me," Judy said.

Ten minutes later, Grizzoly helped Judy into a wheelchair while Nick got a place to park. Nick ran inside and chased after his wife, but he didn't see where she went. He ran up to the reception desk.

"My wife, Judy Wilde is in labor. She came in with an officer. Which direction did she go?" Nick said.

"She went that way," the armadillo said, pointing to the left. Nick ran down the hallway. He looked into every offshoot for Judy until he heard Grizzoly yell twenty feet down from him. He ran in the door and found Judy laying in a bed. She was hooked up to a lot of machinery.

Nick smiled, saying, "Our family is about to get a tad bigger." Judy rolled her eyes.

"She's a bit more than a tad. You can call it a tad when you're pregnant with a baby twice as big as a normal one for your species," Judy replied harshly.

"Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood," Nick said. The doctor walked in.

"Judy, everything seems to be in order. Dang. You guys must be attracted to this hospital. This is the what? 10th time you guys have been in here?" Mike joked.

"Har, har, Mike. This is Nick's second time in this hospital when he doesn't need treatment, and I do," Judy said. "It's what? Your 5th time in here?"

"3rd. One for the arm, one for the bomb, one for this morning," Nick replied. Judy winced.

"I can give you some drugs for the pain. They will help you sleep. You're in for a long night. You can try a normal birth, but there is a 95% chance that you will need a C-section," Mike said.

"I would love the medication. I want to try a natural birth. I will probably fail, but at least I can say I tried," Judy said. Ten minutes later, Judy felt her eyelids feel heavy and she slipped into a night of rest. She woke up to see her parents and Nick were all in the room. They were intently talking. Judy tossed a chocolate at Nick. Judy assumed they were from her family. The throw was hard, but Nick still caught it while facing away from her. He popped the chocolate into his mouth.

"You know, these are really, really bad for me, right?" Nick asked, chewing the chocolate. "I don't have a high metabolism. The substance will build up in my system."

"Why did you eat it then?" Judy asked.

"They taste good," Nick replied.

"Wilde! The hell are you doing?! That can kill you!" Grizz said in the doorway.

"My metabolic rate is slow. It's like Fangmire eating chocolate, but not as bad," Nick said.

"Leroy. What are you doing here?" Judy asked.

"Everyone needs to know who is the replacement Chief while you are on maternity leave," Grizz said.

"Who's the highest ranking officer not assigned to another precinct?" Judy asked.

"It's in the air between Clawhauser, Delgato, Wolfard, and McHorn," Grizz replied.

"McHorn is too valuable in the field. So is Delgato. Wolfard is a loose cannon. Who knows what he will do with power. Send Clawhauser over. He is-" Judy started. There was a knock on the door. "It's open," Judy called. In walked Clawhauser, holding a massive stack of paper. "Chief. We got a facial recognition," Clawhauser said, turning a picture towards her. Nick caught a glimpse of the picture.

"Wait," Nick said. He looked at the picture. "Oh my god."

"What, Nick?" Clawhauser asked.

"Nick, why does he look familiar to me?" Judy asked.

"Because he gave you that scar," Nick said, pointing at Judy's right shoulder. There was a few moments of silence. "You guys told me he jumped? What the hell?" Nick looked pissed.

"He did. We saw out of Judy's helmet camera. We never found the body, but we presumed he hit the water. Nick. You can't be right. Even if he hit the river, the impact would have killed him. Jumping from 150 feet would be like hitting concrete. No way did he survive a 220 foot drop," Clawhauser said.

"Please believe me on this. In a tragedy like that, your memories are burned onto your brain. I know that is the jaguar that shot me and Judy. Tell you what. You pay me $40 dollars if I know the name," Nick said.

"Deal," Clawhauser said.

"His name is Monchas," Nick said. "He has a scar of three claw marks on his face." Clawhauser pulled out his wallet and handed Nick $40 dollars.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that," Leroy said.

"Um. Can I have a word with Nick alone?" Judy asked. Everyone left the room. "Why didn't you say anything? This is huge." Judy peeked around Nick and made sure the door was closed. "Mr. Big needs to know."

"You know, Judy. My life would have been a whole lot easier if you never stumbled upon me," Nick said. Judy heard people muttering outside the door. One voice, she recognized as Mike's. Judy told Nick that the conversation wasn't over and to go open the door. Nick opened it and his parents-in-law filed in, along with Diana and Mike. Clawhauser was talking with Grizz.

"You coming?" Nick asked.

"I need to report to my boss, but go ahead, Clawhauser. Judy needs to talk to you," Grizz said.

"Well, good luck. Have fun," Nick called to the bear. Clawhauser and Nick walked into the room.

"Is it okay if I stand?" Judy asked.

"Don't push yourself," Mike said. Judy pushed herself to her feet. She walked over to Clawhauser.

"Benjamin Clawhauser," Judy said, reaching up and unpinning Clawhauser's three up arrow insignia and replacing it with her Golden Eagle. "I hereby promote you to temporary chief of police. I want that back when I am. Understand?" Judy asked. "The folder is on your desk. Go."

"What should I do?" Clawhauser asked.

"That's up to you, Chief," Judy replied. Nick laughed.

An hour later, there was another knock on the door. Nick had gotten three salads and a burger. They were all eating around the table. Nick got up and answered the door, only to see Furz standing in the doorway.

"Nick, are you busy?" Furz asked.

"I have a bit of time if you need to talk. What's up, buddy?" Nick asked, closing the door behind him. Furz started walking down the hall.

"Nick. While you were out, I was given permission to take some readings. I mapped your nerve endings, and what I found is astronomical. Your brachial, olecranal, acromial and antebrachial neurons are remarkably still-" Leonardo said.

Nick cut him off. "English. Barely passed anatomy, here."

"Look. The nerves in your arm are still firing, which means," Leonardo said, opening his briefcase, revealing a prosthetic arm. Nick gasped. "There will be little to no time to get used to it. I made it with extreme precision. It matches the old one and even grows fur. The computers run on an experimental battery, which is run on your body heat. There is also a cooling fan and heater in the base, near where your arm meets the prosthetic. The plastic cover, which reads your nerves, numbs your arm." Leonardo finished putting it on Nick. "And one last thing." Leonardo pinched the arm.

"Ow. That-" Nick stopped. "This is incredible. How?"

"It receives nerve signals and whenever the arm interacts with the environment, it sends a signal back. You can feel what the arm feels, except if something punctures it. I figured you may want to go back into the force. Didn't want this to hinder you." Leo said. Nick hugged him.

"I knew my investment would pay off. Thank you," Nick said. Leo handed Nick a dollar bill. "What's this for?"

"A soda. Use the arm. I want to make sure it works," Leo replied. Nick took the dollar and shakily put the dollar into the machine. "I tried to make it as light as I could." Nick pushed a button and grabbed the soda can from the bottom with his left hand and popped the tab with the right. He looked back and Furz was gone. He then walked back to Judy's room. He opened the door. Judy had her back to the door. Perfect. Stu almost said something when Nick held one finger to his lips and he raised the one holding a soda can. He walked behind Judy. He set the can down and held his hands over Judy's eyes.

"Guess who?" Nick asked.

"Nick. I'm-" Judy cut off. Nick moved his hands away from her eyes. "It feels so real. I can't even feel where fake ends and real begins." She kissed Nick.

"So that explains why you were gone so long," Stu said.

"Nick? Do you mind if I…" Bonnie started.

"Not at all," Nick replied. She let Bonnie feel the arm. Then Stu. Stu unintentionally scraped Nick with his nails when he pulled away. Nick winced.

"You felt that?" All three asked at the same time.

"Yes, I did. Furz has his ways with electronics as well as I have mine with manipulation and Judy with a gun," Nick said.

"Your one to talk. You made a 200 yard shot with wind into a rhino eye socket not once, not twice, but three times. I couldn't dream about making that shot with a rifle twice as powerful as that," Judy said. Bonnie and Stu laughed.

"I meant a pistol. You can make a 30 yard shot with deadly accuracy with that tranquilizer. The recommended range is within 10 yards," Nick said. Judy winced and groaned in pain. Nick helped her to the bed. "Is it a contraction or-"

"Get Mike and Diana," Judy said, groaning. "She's coming."

Nick sprinted out of the room and almost ran into them. He turn a corner and grabbed the corner to stop his momentum.

"You okay, Nick?" Diana asked.

"The baby is coming," Nick said. The three jogged down to Judy's room. Two nurses were with Judy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You can wait in the hall. Stu and Bonnie left and waited on the bench. They both were worried about Judy. The baby was twice as big as a baby bunny. Stu had called everyone old enough to drive to take a car, fill it with the kids, and drive down to the hospital. Stu checked his watch. Judy had gone into active labor 2 hours ago. The caravan of the family would be there in 2 hours. Bonnie sighed. She knew that the labor would be long, because of the baby being so much larger than a bunny would, but she thought that Nick would be out to get them by now. Bonnie couldn't hear anything going on in there. They had made the rooms soundproof. Bonnie put her head on her husband's shoulder. She closed her eyes. Stu rested his head on his wife's and he closed his eyes.

"Ehem." Bonnie and Stu opened their eyes to see Nick taking off his protective mask. "You guys can see them, if you want." They both nodded and followed Nick into the room. There they saw Judy holding a fox. She was exactly like her father except she had a short muzzle, had 4 inch ears that came to a point, and she was pure white. Bonnie thought it was odd that she was born with fur, as bunnies were born hairless. Judy was cradling the baby.

"Hey, guys," Judy whispered. Bonnie gave Judy a smile and Stu gave her a thumbs up. Abigail squirmed in Judy's arms. She wouldn't open her eyes, but that wasn't to be expected. Her eyes weren't expected to open for 10 days. "You're okay. You're okay." Judy said, trying to soothe the baby. She began to cry until Nick took her and bounced her. Judy's parents looked back at Judy, only to see that she was asleep. "She was exhausted. Let's let her sleep, shall we?" Nick asked. They walked into the corner of the room, Nick holding the baby. They sat down and began to chat quietly. Nick laid his head back and too fell asleep. He hadn't slept the night before. A nurse came in and was worried when both parents were asleep, but she left the room when she saw the grandparents with the baby. Stu called ahead to stall the caravan, as both parents were asleep. He told them to get lunch, as many bunnies wouldn't have eaten. Judy woke up to her parents talking in the corner, and Nick with his head hanging off the back of the chair, his mouth wide open. He looked ridiculous. Judy looked at the clock on the wall. 3:50. She had gotten 3 hours of sleep. She sighed deeply and loudly, causing her parents to jump.

"Um. Hey Jude. I guess you're a proud mother now," Stu said, nervously chuckling. He handed Angel over to Judy. She was stirring. Judy saw her mouth open and close repeatedly. She grabbed a bottle of formula and fed it to her.

"I don't have a nutrient in my milk for her to be healthy," Judy explained. "Any kids I have will be fed formula."

"Ugh. What I miss?" Nick asked.

"Nothing much," Judy replied. "I'm assuming you called everyone else. How long until they get here, Dad?"

"Any minute." Stu replied. Angel was getting fussy again. Judy passed her to Nick, but even when Nick bounced her, she wouldn't calm down. There was a knock on the door. Stu got up and answered the door. There was a tall rhino wearing a T-shirt and cargo shorts at the door.

"Sorry. You have the wrong room," Stu said.

"Dad! Wait! That's an officer. McHorn, come in." Judy yelled.

"Chief," McHorn said. "Temporary Chief Clawhauser asked me to drop this off." McHorn handed Judy a package. "I would love to stay, but I'm cramped in here. Bye, chief."

"McHorn, take it easy," Judy replied as he walked out the door. Judy set the package aside. She had more pressing matters. She began to sing the lullaby her mother sang to her. She could usually only remember bits and pieces, but she somehow remembered it today.

"I didn't know you remembered that," Bonnie said.

"Of course. How could I forget?" Judy asked.

There was another knock on the door. This time, it was who they were expecting.

"Send them in 15 or so at a time. No need to cram in here," Stu said. Judy showed them their new niece. She let some of the older ones hold her. The sequence continued for an hour before the last group came in. It was the handful of Judy's older siblings and their families, as well as Christopher. Judy was the youngest in the family to have a child. Alicia was her older sister by 7 minutes. Jackson and Timothy's daughter (Judy's oldest brother's daughter) Amelia was here as well. She laughed.

"Auntie, of all the Hopps family, you are the only one to not cease to amaze me."

"Oh, Amelia. Are you just jealous that she is a police officer. Chief, might I add. She has defied death twice now, and she got pregnant with a fox?" Christopher asked, rudely.

"I am two years older than you, Uncle Chris. I'm not afraid to kick your ass," Amelia replied.

They both took a swing at each other before Nick grabbed them each by the neck of the shirt, and sat each of them in opposite corners of the room.

"If you're going to fight, don't do it near the baby," Nick said. Next thing he knew, he had two bunnies fighting him. They fought dirty. "I don't want to hurt you guys," he said just before he got a kick to the groin. "Okay. Maybe not my niece. You on the other hand, no promises."

"You going to stop them, sis?" Amelia's father asked.

"They're teens. We were once as well. Do you care if Amelia gets hurt?" Judy asked.

"Hell no. She's going to get her ass whooped and she will stop fighting. It took me until you whooped me before I stopped fighting," he said.

"Kick their asses, Nick. We won't have to worry about a lawsuit," Judy called to Nick. Christopher was running up for a powerful kick when Nick used his foot to pin him to the ground. Chris scratched, but stopped after Nick started digging his foot nails into Christopher's chest. Then he focused on Amelia. She ran up to Nick and he grabbed her arm, but she jumped up and spun wildly. Luckily, it was his prosthetic that was holding onto her. They way she spun would have broken his wrist. Amelia was confused and Nick noticed. He slammed her into the ground.

He quietly asked "We done here?" Both heads nodded. Nick pulled his foot and hand away. "Fighting a one handed fox. How low can they go?"

"Apparently pretty low. We're both pinned to the ground," Christopher said. Nick walked over to his wife and stroked the baby's head.

"It's not their fault. It's programmed into their DNA. It's better to practice now and in safety than outside with all the predators," Judy said. "We just haven't evolved past it. I had to practice on Daniel here, because he was the only one I didn't destroy." She nodded towards her oldest brother.

Nick sighed. He stroked his daughter's fur.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry it has been so long since an update. I got wrapped up typing a future chapter for 'When Family Turns', my new story.**

Nick let out a sob. And another. Soon, the sobs were unbearable. Nick just let them flow.

Nick was kneeling at the base of a small grave. Nick didn't have the heart to attend the funeral. Judy did. He felt his wife's paw rest on his shoulder. She had a tear running down her face. Finnick was the only reason that Judy ever found Nick under that bridge so long ago. Likely, if it wasn't for Finnick, Angel never would have been born. Nick pulled out a pair of sunglasses and set them on Finnick's grave. They were Finnick's. He let out another sob. He went on for a minute. Nick shuddered. He stood up. He placed his arm around Judy. He turned his head down the row towards another grave. Judy handed him a rose.

"Go," Judy said to Nick. Judy readjusted Angel in her arms. Nick dragged his feet to the grave. Nick hadn't said goodbye yet. He didn't want to now. Nick turned his head. There he saw two pots of ashes. Nick desperately wanted to smash the pots, but he settled for spitting in between them. Nick did not want the bodies. He desperately hated both of them. He continued walking. He came to a beautiful gravestone. Nick payed heavy amounts for it. Nick sighed.

"Goodbye, mom. I wish you could see me now. I wish you could see your granddaughter. I wish you could have seen me become a father. You deserved better. You deserve better. I won't forget you, mom. Love you," Nick said. Nick walked back to Judy. He enveloped the doe in his arms. He let out a shaky breath.

"I…" Nick started. Tears fell down his face. They landed on Judy's head. She didn't care though. Nick cried for a minute. He pulled away, still crying. A tear fell off his face and it landed on Angel's muzzle. She sneezed. Nick and Judy both chuckled. "Sorry, sweet pea." Nick wiped Angel's muzzle. He sighed sighed. "We should go. I've cried enough today."

"Yeah. Alright," Judy said. They walked to the entrance of the cemetery. Judy walked over to a group of water buffalos. "I'm sorry about your loss, Mrs. Bogo. Thelonious was kind." The buffalo looked up.

"Thank you, Chief. Is that the baby that has been plastered all over the news?" Mrs. Bogo asked.

"Yeah. She's getting big. She's 1 week out of the hospital and already gained four pounds," Judy said.

"Mrs. Wilde. I'm sorry, but I need to thank your husband. Kids, run along," Mrs. Bogo said. Nick walked over. He held out his paw. Mrs. Bogo shook it.

"Ma'am," Nick said.

"Mr. Wilde. You saved me and my daughter's lives. My son is not an orphan because of you. How can I ever repay you?" she asked.

"I was doing my part. I helped as much as the others did," Nick said.

"The others didn't get two presidential medals," she said.

"So?" Nick asked.

Mrs. Bogo sighed. "The others didn't barge through several flaming beams and catch a 600 pound flaming beam." Nick accepted the defeat. "Here. I've been carrying it forever now, hoping to find a way to repay you." She handed Nick an envelope. Nick slit it open with his claw. He handed it back to the water buffalo.

"This is too much. There's $16000 dollars in there. That can put one of your kids through college. If not both," Nick said. "You lost your husband."

"You lost your mother to your brother and father," she said.

"Your husband's best friend killed him. Please, just take it," Nick said.

The buffalo sighed. "Alright. You win this one."

"Thank you," Nick said. The reynard and doe walked out of the cemetery. They climbed into the convertible and drove off down the road. Judy sat in the back with Angel. Nick took the back roads home, as he was driving a Badger Continental GT. It was a bright orange as well. It gained a lot of attention. Nick opened the garage door. Judy sighed. She said she would go back to the ZPD today. She made a mistake.

"I don't want to go to work," Judy said, burying her face into the back of Nick's seat.

"You said you would, Carrots," Nick said.

"I shouldn't have declined the maternity leave," Judy said.

"You want me to take you over? Or are you going to take the cruiser?" Nick asked. "I like the carrot mobile. It's grown on me."

"I'll take the cruiser. I don't like the attention the car gets me," Judy said. She kissed Nick and hopped out of the car. They had gotten a massive chunk of the underground parking garage to themselves. It even had it's own garage door. Judy hopped into the other car and drove off. Nick was alone with his daughter since the first time they had met.

"So. What do you want to do?" Nick asked. He heard a gurgle in response. "I don't know, either." Nick reached back and unclipped Angel from her car seat. He put her in her stroller. He strolled her up the disabled ramp all the way to the main walkway and followed that to the main lobby. Nick pushed the elevator button. He waited for two minutes until the elevator opened. Nick slid himself and the stroller into the elevator. Nick put his key in and pushed the top floor button. It was a bit of extra security that Nick liked. Nick got the elevator to himself and Angel, which was very rare. Usually, other animals were making stops along the way. The doors opened and Nick took in the massive penthouse. The penthouse was four floors. The grand spiral staircase snaked it's way up to the top floor. There was a small, private elevator in the back corner of the penthouse, but it was meant for the disabled or for moving furniture. It couldn't hold more than 2 mammals or a large piece of furniture. Nick smiled. Luckily, the penthouse was pre furnished. Nick had taken the time to paint Angel's room, though. He had also built some furniture and raided his mother's attic for the rest. It was a good practice using his arm. Nick looked at his watch. 08:00. He had 10ish hours until Judy got home, if she wasn't slammed with paperwork. He chuckled. He laid Angel down on the floor in front of him. Angel rolled around, disoriented. Nick fought the urge to laugh. Next thing he knew, he was startled awake by Angel's yawn. Nick realized Angel was on his chest, just falling asleep. He never remembered moving her there, but at least he knew where she was. Nick reached for his phone. Judy had called an hour earlier and sent a couple texts to him. 'How's everything going?' an hour ago. 'You guys ok?' 15 minutes ago. 'Nick?' just now. Nick decided to call Judy. The ringer didn't get one full ring in before Judy answered.

"Nick?" Judy asked worriedly.

"I'm here. I dozed off. Why did we go so early?" Nick asked.

"Is Angel okay?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. She's with me," Nick replied.

Judy let out a sigh of relief. "Okay."

"How's work?" Nick asked.

"No paperwork. Clawhauser did it all for me. You should have seen him, Nick. He was a completely new animal. It makes me sad that he is leaving," Judy said.

"Why?" Nick curiously asked.

"He had a heart attack a few months ago, and his family was trying to pull him into the business," Judy said. Nick put Judy on speaker and moved the phone call to the background. He texted Clawhauser. 'I just heard. Good luck, buddy.' He closed the messages app and returned the phone call to the main page and turned off speaker phone. "I've got to go adress the second shift. Love you."

"Love you too," Nick said. Judy hung up. Nick sighed. He put his phone on the end table next to his chair. It stayed silent for a few minutes, while Nick stroked the baby's head. It dinged quite loudly, waking Angel up. "Sorry." Nick turned his head and grabbed his phone. But when he turned back, he saw a pair of beady eyes staring at him. One was an emerald green, and one was a deep lavender color, even brighter than Judy's. Nick smiled. He turned his phone sideways and took a picture of her. Nick got a perfect picture. It brought out the color of her eyes. Nick sent it with the caption saying 'Hi mom'. Next, he sent the picture to Clawhauser. He realized that the text that woke Angel up was from him. He wanted to know if he could come crash at Nick's place for a few hours while his basement was being drained. Nick replied that he could, if he didn't mind Angel. A few minutes later, Benjamin texted him back. 'Oh my goodness, Nick! She's so adorable! I was expecting her to have her mother's eyes. Thank you for letting me come over. I'll be there in 15.' Nick replied, 'Text me a picture of you. I need to send it to my doorman, so he will let you up.' 30 seconds later, Nick got a picture that he didn't recognize. Clawhauser had lost almost 200 pounds. He considered that a massive feat. He looked back at Angel. She had rolled on her back and was still looking at Nick.

Judy was coming out of the mess hall when her phone buzzed. The other officers had started to call it the burrow, but Judy didn't care. Even Judy had gotten into calling it the burrow. Judy figured that she would check her phone when she got back to her office. She was on her way up to her office when Dr. Indris, the Chief M.E. at the ZPD. Many officers called her 'The Queen of the Deceased'. She was a socially awkward person who cared little for anything besides work, friends and family.

"Chief! Chief!" Indris called, sprinting up to her. "The killer used their claws. I found trace amounts of keratin in the wounds. The claws were freshly sharpened, meaning,"

"That we are looking for a mammal with broad, sharp nails," Judy finished Indris' sentence.

"We are looking for a rat," Indris said.

"We can't go and search for a rat with sharp nails. Many rats sharpen their nails," Judy replied.

"Yes, but Chief, only 200 recorded rats have a disease that makes your claws grow out of control. And one is already in our database," Indris said. "The results aren't back yet, but I'm willing to bet that it is-"

"Grigori Ratsputin. That sly rat," Judy said, balling her hands into fists. Judy had interrogated him once, but he dodged every question and managed to walk free, even though his DNA was on the scene. Judy hated Ratsputin. She sighed. "Thank you, Indris." Judy pulled out her phone. It was an image. Judy opened her messages and found Nick had sent her a picture. The sight made Judy's heart melt. Angel had both her parents' eyes. Her left eye was a deep emerald color, just barely a shade darker than her father's. Her other eye sparkled even more than Judy's.

"Chief? You okay?" Indris asked.

"Yeah. My daughter just opened her eyes. That's all," Judy replied, smiling.

"Congrats, Chief. What color are they?" Indris asked.

"She's has heterochromia. One is my color, but brighter. The other is a shade darker than Nick's," Judy replied.

"Congrats, Chief," Indris replied.

"Hey. You were my first friend here at the ZPD. When it's just you and me, call me Judy," Judy replied.

"Thanks, Judy. I think I need a friend," Indris said. She hugged Judy. She began to cry. Judy didn't blame her. Her best friend left and she was all Indris had.

Judy's phone began to ring hours later. Judy pulled out her phone. It was Nick. She sighed.

"Hello?" Judy asked.

"Chief! Nick just collapsed and hit the back of his head of the countertop! He's foaming at the mouth!" Clawhauser said. Judy sprinted out of her office. She saw Indris and called to her. Judy sprinted over to her.

"Nick fell and he hit the back of his head. He's foaming at the mouth. Can you help?" Judy asked, handing her the phone.

"Where did he hit his head?" Indris asked into the phone. "Okay. Lay him on his left side. He is going to be fine. It's a defense mechanism. He probably knocked himself unconscious. That's it. As long as he didn't hit the base of the skull or the neck, he will live. He should regain consciousness soon. Alright. Great. Bye." Indris handed Judy the phone. "It's a defensive mechanism. It's to ward off other predators. He might be sore for a few days."

"Thank you. This means a lot," Judy said.

"And I think your shift is almost over. You should go address the night shift. Most of them are in the 'burrow'." Indris said.

"Hell. That's one hell of a scare," Judy replied. She walked down to the 'burrow'. She gave out the jobs. Then, she walked back to her office. She discovered that someone left their keys on her desk. There was a note. 'I never got the chance to say goodbye, but I'm sure this will make up for it. I'm heading up north, into the mountains. I think you are the correct size for it. Thanks, Chief. Good luck. Spot 47.' Judy walked out to the parking lot. She arrived at spot and laughed to herself. "You sly bastard," Judy said to no one in particular. She was pretty sure that Clawhauser had asked Indris to give her them. Judy climbed into the driver's seat. It was an old minivan, but it was nice. Judy readjusted the seat and mirrors and drove off. She didn't have a clue on what the car was, but it had a serious engine.

Nick was sitting with a glass of scotch in one hand, and Angel in the other. Nick wondered how many years it would take for Angel to be taller than him. She was supposedly going to be 6'2" with ears that are 10-12 inches. Nick heard the elevator ding.

"Hey, babe," Nick called.

"Hey," Judy called back. Nick knew she was going to join him and Clawhouser for a drink. Tomorrow was the only day of the week that Judy got off. Every worker in Zootopia had rights to one day. Nobody was exempted. Nick poured Judy a glass of her favorite wine. Judy walked over and started to drink.

"God. You don't know how much I missed this stuff," Judy said. She wasn't supposed to have alcohol until after Angel was born, and she never got around to it until now. Angel was starting to get fussy.

"May I?" Clawhauser asked. Nick passed him Angel. He stroked her cheek with the blunt side of his claws. She stopped crying and began to open and close her mouth. "She's hungry. Where's the formula?"

"It's in the fridge," Judy replied. "You don't need to do that, Benjamin."

"Sure. I don't mind, Chief. My older sister had a baby and I was there to help," Clawhauser replied. "My sister was also extremely sleep deprived. And by the looks of it, I doubt you guys have gotten any sleep. How long do I microwave it?"

"1 minute," Nick replied.

"Go upstairs. Enjoy some wine. Maybe a movie. But get some sleep. I'll come get you guys if anything goes wrong," Benjamin said.

"You don't have to tell me twice. C'mon, Carrots," Nick said.

Judy was lying against Nick while they watched a romance movie in their bed. Nick and Judy both had left the glasses behind and were taking turns drinking from the bottle. Judy had started noticing Nick was taking swigs less often and he was drinking less. She knew he was starting to feel it hit. She felt it hit a long time ago, so she started to back off as well. She didn't want to be passed out until next week. She slumped lower on Nick's chest. Next thing she knew, she was out.

Nick felt that Judy's breathing felt very slow and steady. Nick turned off the TV. No complaint from Judy. 'Yeah. She's asleep alright' Nick thought. He fluffed his pillow and let the sweet, familiar delight of sleep take him into a world that he and he alone controlled.

Benjamin heard the movie upstairs turn off mid scene. Judy must have fallen asleep and Nick was over the movie. Benjamin liked romance movies, as Melinda had gotten him into them. But he understood Nick's position. He prefers something with action, but he withstood the torture for his wife. Benjamin saw that Nick and Judy's love is what got them as far as it did. Benjamin had never loved anyone as much as those two did each other until he had met Melinda. He looked down at Angel. She giggled.

"Alright. Let's get you to bed," Benjamin said. He picked Angel up. She was about the size of his palm. "Good girl." He walked upstairs, and put her in the nursery. He laid her down and sat into a rocking chair. He was much too big for it, but he made it work.

"Morning, Carrots," Judy heard when she opened her eyes for the first time. She closed them again. She was quite comfortable lying against Nick's warm body.

"God. I'm sooooo hungover," Judy said. Nick chuckled.

"Well, you are a lightweight," Nick replied. Judy felt the urge to punch him, but then that urge was replaced with the want to be closer to Nick. He was so warm. Then, Judy froze.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"10:41 am" Nick replied.

"Is Clawhauser still here?" Judy asked.

"The fact that Angel isn't crying puts me onto the thought of yes, but I haven't seen him," Nick replied. Suddenly, Nick smelled something wonderful. "Do you smell that?"

"What?" Judy asked.

"I swear I have smelt that before," Nick said. He made a motion to get up. He put a shirt on and walked out of the room. He walked down to the kitchen. There, he saw Benjamin frying something in a pan. "No way. Is that-"

"Salmon, yes. Melinda and I have it every Sunday. I have a recipe to die for," Clawhauser replied. Judy walked down next to Nick and leaned on him. Nick brought up his arm and rested it on Judy.

"What is that smell?" Judy asked.

"That may not be the most appetizing smell to you, Judy. But that is my alltime favorite food," Nick said.

"Salmon," Judy replied. "Should have known. I recognize it now."

"You're not a predator, so I don't blame you," Nick replied. Benjamin pulled out a spatula and slid the fish onto a plate.

"Bon Appetit," Benjamin said. Nick sat down at the table. There, he saw Angel in the highchair. He took a tiny piece and fed it to Angel.

"It won't hurt her," Nick said.

"I'd rather her not get a pallet for that. It's not like that stuff is cheap, you know?" Judy replied.

"Can't I treat my daughter?" Nick asked defensively. "It was only a small bit."

"You guys are something else," Benjamin said, chuckling.

"Hey. What about Melinda, your girlfriend. Why didn't you spend the night with her?" Judy asked.

"Wife. Not girlfriend," Benjamin said. "She went out with a few of her friends and didn't want to have to drag me along."

"When was the wedding?" Judy asked. "We would have been delighted to go."

"Nick was in his little coma," Benjamin said.

"I get it, Delgato. Just fix it," Judy said over the comms. Yesterday at this time, Nick was ravaging into a salmon. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was going to have a long day of paperwork. She went to work. There had been evidence missing from lockup and Wolford's weapons were missing. Judy thought that Delgato had forgotten to lock up his weapons, but the missing evidence had her on edge. She sighed. He was working the afternoon shift, so she could address him after the burrow meeting. Four shootings, one stabbing, two robberies, and one drug bust. All before eleven. She only had one officer patrolling and another on parking duty. Everyone else was out. Judy looked down at the mountain of paper on her desk. She quickly organized it by priority. She had organized the papers into one stack next to her desk. The pile was three inches tall. Judy clicked her pen and started signing this and that, filling in the blanks of reports and crossing out sensitive information for the press. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was one pm. She sighed and walked downstairs. She nodded to the officers in the station. She walked down to the burrow.

"Alright! We've been slammed with work! We need to address what is at hand!" Judy called.

"And why should we do that," a snarky dingo replied.

"You're the new officer. Warner told me about you," Judy replied.

"You know, Carrots, I'm not sure you deserve that eagle," the dingo replied.

"Why don't you just sit down and play your part. You are a pawn. You may make your way across the board, and you may even become a queen, but you will never be king," Judy said.

"I never liked chess," the dingo replied.

"What? Is your head too small to fit a brain that can actually compute that much?" Judy asked.

"You're one to talk, hotshot. You manage to become the first rabbit cop, drag a street hustler into the police business, marry him, become Chief and have a kid. A tiny little bunny manages to do all that," the dingo snarled.

"Okay. Follow me," Judy said. She led the group to the training room. There, some mats were laid out and two officers were wrestling. The dingo chuckled.

"I doubt you know how to throw a punch, Carrots," the dingo said.

"Want to know what happened to the last officer who called me Carrots besides my husband?" Judy asked.

"Doubt it could be that bad," the dingo said. McHorn stepped forward.

"She broke my larynx," McHorn said. The dingo went wide eyed.

"Bull shit," he replied.

"Okay, your mistake," Judy said. She pulled out a leather whip and tossed it to him. She pulled out a knife. "What? Too stereotypical?"

"Yeah, but," the dingo said, whipping the whip. "It'll do." Judy made a move closer to the dingo. He made a move backwards and whipped his whip forward. Judy ducked. It was a lousy shot. He made another move, but it was aimed at the knife. It wrapped around the knife. Judy felt her and turn to fire. The dingo laughed.

"Hurt, didn't it, lass?" the dingo asked. Judy shrugged.

"I've been through worse," Judy replied.

"Like what?" the dingo asked.

"You talking," Judy replied. The dingo bared his teeth and went into hand to hand. He advanced, but Judy simply kicked him in the groin.

"You fight dirty. I like it. Where I'm from, that's a sign of affection," the dingo replied.

"Where I'm from, that hurts like hell," Judy replied.

"Tell me lass. Is he good in bed?" the dingo asked.

"Better than you are," Judy replied.

"Ouch. How do you know?" he asked.

"Simple. I asked your mother," Judy said. The dingo charged. Judy jumped up and kicked him in the face. He fell backwards onto the ground. She brought the knife to his throat. The dingo put his hands up. Then, he sunk his canines into Judy's leg. She kicked him in the throat. "Bastard." She limped away. The dingo raised his whip. Judy threw the knife in her paw at the dingo. She got his ear pretty good. The dingo raised his paws to his ear and then looked at the knife stuck in the brick wall behind him.

Judy looked up at the clock. She saw that she only had an hour of work left. The only problem was that she was done with everything. So, she walked over to her criminal board. She had a board connecting some of the biggest crime syndicates in all of Zootopia. Judy sighed. She knew every crime syndicate had a leader who reported to someone else. There were no known heads. Judy sighed and rubbed her eyes. There was something that connected them all besides trade. She looked through every case file she thought was relevant. Suddenly, she saw something. "Turning. Bring me all case files on the missing mammals case and the ones preceding them for six months," Judy said. A few minutes later, she pinned a picture of Bellwether to the board. She didn't know how she played into this, but she knew she had a part in it. "Turning. I need access to all known bank accounts from individuals in the known syndicates. I also need to see Bellwether's." Judy received an email with a series of names, bank names, and passwords. Judy cross referenced the names with bigger members. She came up with three names. She also noticed each were from different syndicates and were in the same bank. She checked Bellwether's account. Same bank. She accessed every account and copied down transactions between other accounts. Nothing for all. She then tried deposits and withdrawals. Many raised red flags. But, only about 40% were to the others. And those seemed to be mostly small amounts. There had been withdrawals upwards of $10 million. Suddenly, Judy noticed something. There were 19 withdrawals of nearly $5 million each out of all the accounts. She remembered something. She shot back to a flashback.

"I count 6, but I can't see the entire building." Nick said through the mic.

"I count seven. And a whole bunch of, is this cocain?" Delgato asked.

"Yes, it is," Judy answered. "I believe there are 20 palettes of this stuff. There's easily a billion dollars of this stuff in here."

"Well, Chief. We got ourselves the most accurate shot in Zpd history and the biggest drug bust in Zpd history. I say, we take out these bastards and call it a day. Calling all units. Calling all units. Get in here. Permission to go loud, Chief?" Fangmire asked.

Judy shot back into reality. She immediately started checking the dates of the withdrawals. All before or the day of the bust. Judy sighed. She connected the four mammals together and then connected it to a picture of the warehouse. They had more than just accusations to put those three away. But she knew she couldn't yet. Arresting them now would be childish. It would only shove the others into hiding farther in their shells. She did some research on the bank. The bank was a small branch of the biggest bank in Zootopia. She grabbed her papers and left her office. She was 15 minutes late.

Nick looked over all the papers on the kitchen table. He was holding Angel while Judy fed her. Then, he noticed something.

"Oh my god. Judy, look at this," Nick said.

"What? What is it?" Judy asked, walking over besides Nick.

"Look at this," Nick said. He aligned all the papers by date. "Do the math. 2,400,000. That should split to 800,000 to the other animals-"

"But it doesn't. Each of them only gets 600,000. Nick. There's another syndicate involved," Judy said. "Nick. Are you okay?"

"That's not what I meant," Nick said. "Okay. Hear me out. What if our squeaky clean bank that doesn't know anything, know something? These amounts are so high, they are bound to be on the radar of the system. No animal in their right mind would miss this-"

"Unless they were in on it," Judy replied. "But why 25%. That number is so high."

"I'm assuming they are in on it, or it's blackmail," Nick replied.

"Let's see. They report their profits to the ZPD. I have them… here," Judy said, delicately plucking a paper from the stack. Nick aligned it so it lined up with the others. Everything checked out.

"Money can be lost, but it is rarely gone," Nick said. Judy took a mental note to involve the bank on the pin board. She pulled out her phone. It had a picture of the pin board. She noticed something peculiar. She pulled out the last sighting of Bellwether before she was arrested. There, she saw a goat, just noticeable, walking near her. They were carrying similar, but not identical. She pulled out her laptop and looked at the street cameras from that day. She smiled. There was a dead drop, and Judy just noticed it. Judy was going to have to check that out.


End file.
